The Grunch
by Sam7418
Summary: Somebody doesn't have Christmas spirit but Courtney wants to change that. TDI never happened. I'll try to fit a bit of every couple but this is really a D/C fic. T for slight language. I'm not good with deadlines so I couldn't finish by C-mas.
1. Cookies

** This is um my fourth story I think. This is somewhat based off of The Grinch. Total Drama Island never happened and in this story college doesn't exist so that's why Courtney is not there. I don't own the characters or anything like that. **

He was there but didn't show up. He was my age but entirely different. First of all obviously our names, mine is Courtney Willis while his was Duncan Grunch. I have more holiday spirit then anyone I know. Duncan has none. I'm good and he's bad.

"There I go again." Around this time of year my mind always travels back to Mister Grunch. I really don't think his name was a coincidence. He has a very likeness to the Grinch. I remember when we where in school. Well, when I was in school and he would skip. Ever since I can remember out of the whole year he would show up twice. Only once was one of those days near my favorite holiday, Christmas. It was in second grade and I'll probably remember it for quite some time.

_Flashback _

_I was kneading some cookie dough that the teacher had us make as a holiday assignment. He walked in the door. Everybody gasped around me. _

"_What?" I looked up to see what the commotion was about. My eyes met his and I gasped as well. Duncan had showed up to class! And it was December! _

"_What are you all staring at me for? Is there a problem?" He said the simple phrase with more venom then any other second grader I had heard. He took his seat next to me before anyone answered. _

"_Why Duncan you're here today. Would you like to make some cookie dough?" Miss Penelope was the greatest she was always as kind as she could be. _

"_Do I look like I want to make something that stupid?" _

"_Do you not like cookie dough?" He mumbled something but took some anyway. _

"_Hi Duncan." I wanted a violin from Santa so I would need to be extra good. He looked at me then went back to his cookie dough. Strange. All the other kids that said hi to him got punched in the face even girls. _

"_Hi." It had sounded unemotional and cold. I got a little bored since I was just finishing my cookies. Everyone was talking about what they would do with their cookies. _

"_I'm going to give mine to my grandma." _

"_I'm going to give mine to my Dad." _

"_I'm going to leave mine for Santa." Apparently a lot of people liked my idea and began to change their minds. Duncan got this look in his eye and his nostrils flared. _

"_Santa? Santa! There is no such thing as Santa its all some stupid myth made up by some stupid people." People started to yell at him. _

"_Then how would you explain the presents?" I began to tear up. I didn't like to argue and he was talking about Santa being fiction! _

"_Easy, your parents." I started to whimper._

"_Yep you've been lied to your whole life." I started to cry. _

"_Aww is Princess crying? Do you need your blankie?" I looked at him. I could see myself in his eyes. A broken hearted face was worn complete with teary eyes, a red complexion, and a quivering lip. He looked at me and for a second seemed as though he was almost guilty and sympathetic but it quickly changed. _

"Forget this crud I'm leaving." He got up and left. That day I promised myself that if he ever said something I disagreed with then I would argue till I won. Never showing weakness again.

I had kept up with my promise still today. However, during December I relaxed as much as I could. Since he never showed up in December it was easy. Especially since I was now nineteen. Out of school and he should be out of mind. But he's not.

"I better call Gwen and Bridgette maybe they'll help me keep my mind away from him." I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bridgette's number.

"Hello." I smiled at my friend's voice. It was always calm and collected.

"Hey Bridgette, it's Courtney I was wondering if you would like to come over for some of my famous Courtney Christmas cookies and… Hello? Bridgette?" I hung up. Strange.

"I wonder." The doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" I opened the door and there stood Bridgette and Gwen with their hands up in begging formation.

"I heard you were making Courtney Christmas cookies and I had to drop by see if there were any, I don't know, extras? Oh and I invited Gwen." Her face never left me but her eyes just darted over to the side motioning to Gwen standing next to her.

"Well don't just stand there come on in it's freezing outside today." Gwen stepped inside.

"It's not that bad out."

"Do you want an excuse come inside or not?" They rushed through the door, smelled the air and took off towards the kitchen like wild animals. I like to bake so being as competitive as I am I tried to bake the best. I think I'm pretty good.

"Yeah I just made a batch. Help yourself. Want some hot chocolate with it?" I walked into the kitchen to see them almost drooling over the sweets.

"Here you go." We all sat down at the table.

"I don't understand why you're so cheery this time of year yet so uptight the rest of the time." I rolled my eyes. Usually I argue and say I'm not uptight but Gwen was new to the town and did not know of my "strange ways" as many call it.

"When I was little, after I found out about Santa Claus my parents gave up on Christmas so since the day I moved out I like to celebrate the season more than ever." She nodded while shoving a cookie in her already stuffed mouth.

"So Courtney what did you need? You sounded a little upset on the phone."

"Oh you know Christmas is coming and I've started to have the same thoughts as every year. The sad thing is I don't know why I think about him. And don't you dare say what I think you're about to say." Gwen looked at me.

"I am so confused." Bridgette stepped in.

"Every year Courtney starts thinking about Duncan Grunch."

"Grunch?"

"That's his name. He's the exact opposite of Courtney and likes to go around pranking everybody in December. No Christmas spirit. Courtney says she feels sorry for him but I think she likes him." I gave her a stern look.

"Bridgette." I said it as warningly as I could. She held up her hands in defense.

"Hey I'm just saying."

"So she knows him personally?" Bridgette shook her head.

"He teased her twenty-four out of the twenty-four days he actually went to school but never a normal conversation." I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I don't like him but I can't stand to see all those pranks being played on the town. Leshawna told me he's planning to prank every house! My house can't get pranked, or it won't be the perfect Christmas!" Bridgette rolled her eyes and turned to Gwen.

"She's also got this competition with herself to make the perfect Christmas."

"I thought there was no such thing as a perfect anything?"

"In Courtney's books there is." I shook my head trying to get their attention.

"Excuse me can I cut into the conversation? I think…" They got quiet while I tried to make up my mind.

"I think I'm going to go to his house." I heard two gasps, then two rounds of coughs.

"Didn't I tell you both not to gasp while eating cookies? They go down the wrong pipe."

**Review if you want. If you want to flame go ahead just remember it wastes time. Thanks for your help to make this a better story. **


	2. Deal

After a few more minutes of arguing with Gwen and Bridgette they left so I had the whole day to think. I debated with myself all the way until nighttime.

"Look what you made me do. Now I rushed myself through the entire day just with that one thought."

"First of all we're the same person so it's not just my fault. Second just go to his house. What could happen?"

"You really want to know? What if he eats me?"

"Now you're being stupid. Just go." I stopped bickering aloud and tried to sleep but that same nagging feeling that someone was watching me. I got this feeling every night. I usually just brushed it off as nothing so I should be able to tonight.

The next morning I got up and dressed in the usual professional style and coached myself in the mirror.

"You shared a crayon with him in Kindergarten. Even if he never gave it back you kept your temper. If you could do that then you can go visit him. We halfway talked it would be like visiting an old friend." The pep talk did not help that much but it helped me bake some extra cookies to give to him. People wonder why I exercise so much in the summer and spring, but it's really no surprise. I bake so many cookies I should weigh a thousand pounds, or something around there. I grabbed the keys. I started up the car. I looked in the mirror.

"Just go say hi. Give him some cookies and if the conversation happens to turn out talking about pranks then just go out and say it. Okay I can do this." His house was on the opposite side of the town.

"At least I get to see all the decorations." I admired how just about the whole town decorated and enjoyed the Christmas time. Unfortunately it seemed to only last for a second before I had to park my car. Duncan had no neighbors. People had moved away from him a long time ago. I walked through the Iron Gate and up the walkway. The grass was dead and the hedges where overgrown. I had decided that after I moved out I would still live here. I guess Duncan had stayed too because every year something new and unexpected happened. I rang the doorbell. I had the cookies in a little tin to give to him. I took a deep breath. The door opened. All my time to run had done away.

"Well aren't you a cute little girl scout?" I contained the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello Mr. Grunch." He however, did not contain from rolling his eyes.

"Courtney, still as preppy as ever I see." I gave a weak smile.

"Uh ha, yes I guess so. Um here, I made these for you." He took the cookie tin and threw it somewhere in the house. I heard a clunk signaling it had landed on a table.

"So why are you really here?"

"What? I like to give cookies out to everyone, and since I haven't seen you in such a long time, I." He put his hand over my mouth.

"This is about me pranking every house in this town isn't it?" I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Man you still want to have to have the perfect Christmas don't you?" I stared at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" I had graduated at seventeen and the following three years had been the only times I had tried for the perfect Christmas and I hadn't talked to him at all.

"Uh I know people. Anyway I guess I have to be "nice" and invite you in."

"Why you're just a little gentlemen aren't you?"

"You've never been in my house before." I gaped at the garbage masses lying around.

"Shit I've got to piss. Make yourself at home in the living room." You can actually live in this room? Well he said make myself at home.

Three minutes later I had the den almost as tidy as my house. I couldn't finish because he came back from the restroom and I didn't have a vacuum. His jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you manage this in that three minutes?" I ignored him and his language.

"Did you wash your hands?" He wiped them on his jeans.

"Now I did."

"Ew gross." I took a hand sanitizer spray out of my back pocket and grabbed his wrists. The motion was pretty fast so he hadn't really noticed what I was doing until too late.

"Agh it burns!"

"I'm sorry do you have a cut?"

"No cleanliness burns." I rolled my eyes. I sat on the couch.

"I believe you came to my house for a reason?"

"Well, not to be rude but I heard from someone who had learned from someone that you were planning to prank every house in the town."

"It is a small town."

"So it is. Is the rumor true?"

"Yes it is. Hmm you don't want me prancing your house but I do want to. It's always fun to see hopes and dreams crushed." My eyes went wide.

"Your really that sadistic?" He laughed.

"No but I do want to go for a record. I think if I do something for you have to do something for me." I nodded a little but continued with a blank stare.

"Okay. Well let's see I could make you date me, or possibly my slave for life…" He looked at me for a reaction. My mouth and eyes had gone wide. I could feel perspiration on my forehead.

"Wha wha what?" He laughed again.

"Or I could make you have to visit me from four to seven unless I say otherwise."

"I could do that but for how long?"

"Forever."

"Ah ha ha no."

"Then how about until January?" Think about the house. Think about the house. That was all my brain was screaming. I sighed.

"Fine."


	3. A Little Talkie

**This one is in Duncan's POV but most chapters should be in Courtney's**

"Well then I guess that's settled it was great seeing you really. Buh bye now." I rushed her out of the house then slammed the door. I grinned evilly to myself.

"This will work perfectly." I've always dreamed of this day. Even when I was little I imagined myself as the villain of the story. Not because my Mom screamed it at me every day or anything. However, today I have finally fulfilled my destiny. Not only did the word get around that I was going to be terrifying the whole town but also I have taken an innocent little girl and made her my captive. If I had actually had the ability to be giddy I would be but I don't. Boohoo who cares.

"Let's see who should I tell the good news? Trent, DJ, or Geoff?" I really only knew one other guy personally. Harold, but I had crossed him off my friend list a long time ago and added him to a different one, the hit list. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was also the day Courtney and I first started arguing. Way back when in third grade.

**Flashback **

"_Move it Twinkie!" I pushed a boy whose name I had just learned as Harold, off the swing._

"_Gosh!" Little nerd. Really I didn't want the swing but when you're supposed to be the bad guy you got to be the bad guy. _

"_Hey, that wasn't very nice!" I turned and faced the little girl named Courtney. I remember the first day I met her but that's a different story. _

"_Oh so now Princess is being the brave one? I thought last year I had you crying." Her nose scrunched up. _

"_That was last year. Now I'm going to argue with you till I win." I rolled my eyes. _

"_Prepare to argue for a long time because the only way you would win is if I, well it doesn't even matter because I always win." _

"_Oh yeah well what if there was an earthquake or a tornado or you passed out or you covered your own mouth with glue or if so much hail came down from the sky and landed in your mouth and then it got frozen forever." I covered my ears. _

"_As long as you don't keep giving examples then you win that won. Ugh girls." I turned back to my previous engagement. _

"_Hey didn't I just push you off?" I pushed Harold off the swing again. _

"_You're a bully!" I clapped my hands. _

"_Very good Twinkie! Aren't you the smart one?" _

"_Jerk!" He kicked me in the shin. In retrospect it didn't really hurt. He was a nerd after all but my pride would not take that! Plus he said it in front of a girl! The one girl whom I happened to have a crush on was standing right there! No wait! I did not just think that! Mistake! Erase! Erase! _

"_You're going to get it now!" I tackled him to the ground and started to punch his back. _

"_Stop it now!" I was startled enough by the girlish scream that erupted from Courtney's throat but even more so when she pulled me off Harold. I forgot about the nerd for a little while. _

"_Well it seems someone can't keep her hands off me." She pulled out some hand sanitizer from her pocket and used it on her hands. _

"_You're really weird you know?" I shrugged. _

"_All apart of the plan." _

"_What plan is that." _

"_You'll find out but in the very far future." She blanked but shook it off. _

"_Whatever, I don't want to know. Just please don't get into any more fights. They don't do you any good." _

"_Oh yeah well they get you a rep." _

"_A what?" Harold stood up and brushed himself off. _

"_Rep. A slang version of the word reputation. Definition: The way someone is known or would like to be known." I glared at him. _

"_You just had to ruin it huh?" Courtney was still confused. _

"_Ruin what?" I shook my head. _

"_Never mind. Remember, "buddy." You are on my list." _

"_Friend list?" He really is a poor hopeless nerd. _

"_No the list people go on that get on my nerves." _

"I still got to get him back for that." I decided to dial Geoff's number. Party boy is always in a good mood.

"Yo Geoff. It's me Duncan. Yeah I got some news for you, but your going to need to come over to get it."

"Alright dude I'm on my way." Yep Geoff and I were pretty tight. He didn't get on my nerves that much even if he's still got the whole brain problem thing going on.

After a little while Geoff walked in. I always know who it is when someone answers the door. DJ and Trent knock, Courtney rings the doorbell (Didn't know that till today though), and Geoff just walks in. What are you going to do?

"Geoff come here I got to show you something."

"Hey if this is like that rotten tomato incident then I want to leave." I push him towards the living room.

"No nothing like that. Just look." We reached the den and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whoa dude. I thought you had like a fear of cleaning or something." I rolled my eyes.

"I was just kidding when I said that but you're right I didn't clean it." He was close to the ground. Examining it I think?

"I didn't know you had beige carpet." I shook my head.

"Did Bridgette take you rug shopping again?"

"Yeah but that's besides the point. Did you clean?" Geoff was staying on topic. This was turning out to be an interesting day.

"Nope."

"But that means someone cleaned for you."

"No duh genius."

"And that means it would have had to be a complete neat freak, obsessed with cleaning and stubborn about it, but also courageous and courteous. Wait… courageous and courteous. That sounds like my favorite super hero Jericho!" I slapped my forehead.

"No dude that sounds like a certain someone that has the letter C begin her name." Blank stare.

"Bridge hangs out with her a lot."

"Oh that's an easy one either Gwen or Courtney. The last time I saw Gwen she threw a whole bunch of popcorn at Cody, poor dude, so that means it couldn't be her." I waited a few minutes as Geoff kept his hand on his chin and scratching his head with the other one.

"Oh for God's sake it's Courtney! She stopped by earlier!" He's a good friend but completely clueless.

"Courtney! Bridge's friend that you have a major crush on! That Courtney?" I stopped breathing for a second.

"What did you say?" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah remember that New Years Day party I had? I had a New Years Eve party but you didn't come 'cause it was in December. Yeah well after everyone else left I gave you a lift home. You were so wasted. The only thing you kept mumbling was the name Courtney. When you woke up I told you that you got hit on the head."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it rolls off the tongue easier. I mean 'you got hit in the head' or 'you were so totally wasted that all you would mumble was Courtney'? Which one is easier to say?" I think he was trying to avoid the real problem. Either that or he was being clueless again.

"I don't really care, but who did you tell this certain fact?" I pulled him by the collar right in front of my face.

"Well I told the guy's but they haven't said anything I swear." I released him but kept that same glare on. I admitted something. Even if I was drunk I still admitted something that was not supposed to be said.

"Dude I just got to know one thing. Do you like her?" I looked at him.

"Yeah I guess I do. But I swear you tell another person about this and you are so dead." He held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay." A few minutes passed by as I gathered my thoughts.

"So she was over here?"

"Yep. She said her reason was to bring cookies or something but really." He interrupted me.

"Wait. Did you say Courtney brought cookies?" I nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Where are they?" I gestured to the dining table and he took off.

"What?" He was trying to get the lid open.

"Have you not heard about these? Bridge loves them. I only went to Courtney's house once in the winter, the only time she bakes them, and they were the best! Ugh can you get this open?" I opened the tin no problem and he just about attacked the first sweet in sight.

"Oh snap these are so good!" The look on his face I usually only saw once, and that was when he was thinking about Bridgette. I shrugged and had one myself.

A few minutes later they were all gone.

"What? Out already!" I patted Geoff's shoulder.

"We'll get more soon." He looked back up at me.

"How?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. You know "The Big One." He nodded. That was code for the big prank on the town.

"Anyway so she had heard about it and you know how she has that whole "perfect Christmas" thing going."

"Did you tell her how you knew that?"

"Geoff I have two ways of knowing. One you told me and two she likes to talk to herself before she goes to bed." He stepped back from me.

"Dude you stalk her? Isn't that like illegal?"

"Shh. Yes it is. Don't give me that look, I close my eyes when she undresses… sometimes." He punched my shoulder.

"Dude!"

"I was kidding. About the sometimes part I do however, go to her house at night."

"Bro that is seriously creepy."

"I only started two months ago. What do you expect? I'm a criminal and I haven't seen her in three years." He began to register this fact.

"Okay. Now how do we get more cookies out of this?"

"Well I made a deal with her." I could almost here his mind go uh-oh.

"If I don't prank her house then she has to visit me everyday."

"Wow got to hand it to you bro. Either she secretly likes you or is way too wound up about Christmas because she would never make a deal like that." I smiled evilly.

"Either she likes me now or the whole Christmas thing, I will get her to like me later." I think I was rubbing my hands together and smirking

"Dude I think you just went through phase two of your ultimate plan of evil. Phase one, capture fair maiden, and phase two spill the secret plot." I looked down at my hands and nodded.

"I guess so. Anyway I have completed phase one now to put the rest of the plan into action."

"Duncan man, Courtney's nice. Maybe a little loud and a little uptight and a wee bit of a priss but she can still be nice. Try not to completely let the wrath of Duncan show. The last time that happened, well that was the last time we saw Tyler good at some sport. Cross-country. I mean that literally. We found him at a bus stop going to Texas." I shook my head.

"Now would I do that? Never. Not unless she pisses me off. Most people piss me off when they're angry at me but she looks hot when she's angry so there's really no need to worry."

"I don't know."

"Trust me. It will all go according to plan." I could feel the corners of my mouth curl and could practically poke eye out with the horns sprouting on my head.

And people say I act like the Grinch. 


	4. Evening out?

**I don't know where the town is located so yeah. Duncan and Courtney are not in this together together but together... JUST READ IT!**

Of course Bridgette had to know everything that had happened, but I didn't want to call her yet. In fact I didn't know who to call. I have to go over to a known criminal's house for about three weeks every day! I needed to tell someone.

"Let's see. Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette. I don't think so, they'll ask to many questions. Maybe a guy?" Well Trent and I were actually good friends. We liked to go and eat at Elaine's. That could work. I dialed his number.

"Trent? Hey I was wondering if you would like to go to Elaine's with me?"

"Sounds cool. Meet you at nine?"

"Sounds good. Bye." Elaine's was a nice Italian restaurant that liked to stay open late. It was very classy.

"Alright he said nine, so that's..." I checked the clock.

"Thirty minutes." I ran to my bedroom. My house had a fairly large living room, a medium sized kitchen, a nice sized dining room, three guest rooms and two bathrooms. I liked that it was large enough for reunions but the attic was all I had for an upstairs. Gigantic houses freak me out. I looked in my closet.

"Red dress with black overcoat and pearl earrings or blue dress with black overcoat and diamond earrings? Or should I wear the black dress with a blue silk scarf and no earrings?" I was holding the dresses up to me while studying myself in the full body mirror. I didn't really care what Trent saw me in but this was a very fancy restaurant and what if I meet someone important?

"Black dress. Definitely. Black makes you look thinner." No one I knew said I was fat just the opposite. But I'm a woman and women stress about their figure no matter what.

I suddenly shivered. I turned every which way to get a good look of the room. The window's blinds were open but everything else was fine.

"Why do I always get the feeling I'm being watched?" I should see someone about this. Either that or install security cameras. I looked down at my watch.

"Oh crap! I need to meet Trent in fifteen minutes!" I threw on the black dress, grabbed the scarf and ran to the front door.

"Wait! Shoes! Got to remember shoes." I grabbed some nice looking heels and ran. I'd put them on in the car. I started my car and drove as fast as I could. Really that wasn't as fast as most but ten mph above the speed limit is fine with me.

I arrived at Elaine's five till nine. I did a quick make-up check. I didn't notice while looking in the mirror that Trent's car had pulled up next to mine. I did notice when I suddenly felt the door disappear. Trent caught me though and helped me to my feet.

"Was somebody lingering when choosing outfits?" I looked away from his face.

"Maybe." I said it as jokingly as I could.

"Oh here." He bent down and picked up a plastic but real looking rose. He handed it to me.

"This fell out of your car." I held the flower close to my body as if it were a doll.

"Oh thanks. This was from my parents. They gave it to me after graduation." I put it in the car and tried to walk away, but not before tripping again. He caught me (Again) by the waist and put me back on my feet.

"Damn it my shoes!" I was still barefoot. Trent laughed.

"People say I get hurt a lot but look who's falling over her own feet!"

"Hey that's not very nice." I put on my best fake pout.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He gave me a quick sideways hug. We did this often. Trent could be a brother to me. I slipped on my shoes and we entered Elaine's. After getting a booth and he just about soaked his bread in olive oil we started talking.

"So what's on your mind?" I sighed.

"Well for starters I want to know if anyone can get a concussion after being hit on the head by a banana. Second does Duncan eat people?" He swallowed his food and looked at me.

"Banana concussion? Hmm I'll have to look that up but in the mean time why don't you tell me why you would need to ask about ole Mister Grinch?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname the high school jocks gave him. Nobody had said it to his face and got away with it but I had heard it often when he was not around.

"Well…" I told him the entire story. He was staring at me while his mouth was agape.

"You did what?" I sighed.

"Didn't I just tell you?" He shook his head.

"Yeah I know that but why?"

"The phrase, perfect Christmas, has the word perfect in it and graffiti on my house is not perfect." He slid onto my side of the booth and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I can tell you that Duncan is not a cannibal, but he is, different I suppose?"

"You know about a lot of the kids that used to go to our school, should I move away because I'm perfectly capable of that." In the background I heard someone start choking it ended pretty quickly but the timing was almost ironic.

"No he is not that bad. Besides how could you move away from the town you were born and raised in? The town is so attached to you and vice versa." I looked down at my drink that had just come.

"I guess you're right, but what should I do? I have to meet him every day for just a little over three weeks! Do I need to wear some kind of full body suit in case he's taking some kind of drug?" He chuckled and stroked my hair in a comforting motion.

"He may be a criminal but he's pretty cool." I looked at him confused.

"In girl talk that's he's got the biggest gooiest heart in all of Cheery Town!" I laughed at the other famous nickname. The town often took a big role in holidays so Cheery Town was the wisely given name. Not to mention the fact that I lived in a place called Cherie. The name was strange but what are you going to do. You can't replace the town founder's name after he's dead.

"A big gooey heart? No way bigger than yours."

"Yep mushier than pudding." All of a sudden a fork hit Trent in the head.

"Ow!" I looked over in the direction it was thrown from. Our waiter was there, holding a twenty-dollar bill.

"Sorry sir." I looked at him angrily.

"Sorry? You could have hurt him really bad!" He shrugged.

"I thought I saw a bug." I shook my head.

"Yeah just see if you get a big tip." I tried to speak quietly. I knew what waiter's did to your food if they didn't like you, and frankly I didn't want to eat someone else's spit. I turned my attention to Trent. I rubbed his boo boo.

"Do you want to leave?" I didn't want to keep a waiter that threw things at you and asking for a different waiter was not optional. He gulped down the rest of his Diet Coke.

"Are you finished with your drink?" I looked at my half filled cup.

"Okay maybe in just a few minutes." I looked at him and kissed the bump forming on his head. It didn't mean anything, besides he would do the same for me. I swear we were that close just not in the relationship way.

"You can come to my house and we'll put some ice on that." My house was closer anyway.

"I guess so but you better finish your drink." I turned back to the glass but it was gone.

"I think they want us to leave if they're taking our glasses away before we finished them."

"It must be one of those nights." We paid the check and got into our cars.

A little while later he was at my house and I was treating his wound. He was getting quite a knot. I tried to talk without bringing up the earlier discussed topic. The only thing that distracted Trent was talking about girls. He was looking for a girlfriend.

"Hey Trent guess what."

"What?"

"A new girl moved into the house next to mine. You know the one that's right across from Bridgette's." He was interested.

"Really what is she like?"

"Well she's our age, she's very artistic. She moves more toward the darker fashion and is very intelligent. Before you ask, I don't judge whether a girl is hot or not."

"Don't you know me? I like girls with a brain in their skulls. Whether she's hot would just be icing on the cake." I smiled. I wish more people were like him.

"I'll have to introduce you sometime. There we go ice pack and all. It's getting pretty late you better get home." He nodded his head. He got to the door but before he opened it he walked back over to me.

"Duncan's not all that bad but try not to say anything that would make him mad. I don't want him yelling at you." He ruffled my hair and gave me another quick hug.

"See you, Courtney."

"Bye Trent. See you later." The door closed. I went to bed and for the first time in a while didn't have the shivers down my spine.

**Duncan's POV **

At around eight forty five I went over to Courtney's house. I know it's illegal but there was some type of urge that told me I have to see her. I had walked over to her bedroom window and peered in. She never closed the blinds but I could tell she knew someone was with her. In fact right after I peered in she turned and looked all around. My hair matched the bushes around me so the Mohawk didn't give me away. She turned back to the mirror.

"Why do I always get the feeling I'm being watched?" I answered her mentally.

"_I have no idea."_ She looked down at her watch.

"Oh crap! I have to meet Trent in fifteen minutes!" Trent? Why Trent? Meet him? I became suddenly angry. I looked down at the ground and was thinking very hard. When I looked back up I saw Courtney in the sexiest little black dress that went to about her knees. She was hurrying out of her house so fast she forgot her shoes. I jumped in my car that I had parked a little while away from her house and drove after her just a little bit of a different route. I arrived right when another person's car had driven up next to her. A guy got out. It was Trent! He walked over to the door and opened it for her. I guess she didn't know because he leaned down and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I wish that could have been me." Trent bent over, probably had his shoe untied. But when he came back up to were I could see him from the bushes he gave her a rose! Didn't he know I liked her? She held it close and I thought I saw her say thank you but I couldn't hear anything. She tried walking up to the restaurant, but tripped. Trent caught her, by the waist. He began to laugh, but picked her up and put her on her feet. She said something back to him. Then he did something that could put him on the list. He hugged her! My princess! She was laughing to! She had to get back in her car but came back soon and walked side by side into the restaurant with Trent. Then something occurred to me.

"Could they be … Dating?" The word made me want to vomit but what if it was true? Was he some kind of a two face? I followed them into the restaurant. The man seating me inspected my clothes. I had changed into a disguise so no one could tell who I was. Baggy slacks, dark sunglasses, a white shirt, and a hat turned backwards did not really give off the sense I was rich, but they did cover up my Mohawk.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" I gave him a death glare.

"I just want a table and a glass of water. Oh but if the table could be behind those two it would that would be nice." I didn't go out often so I had some extra cash on me.

"Of course sir." He led me over to the table. At the moment Trent's mouth was hanging wide open. Oh I hope she isn't doing anything that I would want to see. Then again she is innocent Courtney.

"… Is not perfect." Hmm wonder what that was about. Trent got up from his side of the booth and slid into her side then put his arm around her. If I wasn't already steamed I would have gotten so freaking pissed. He said something I didn't quite catch Courtney started to speak but the music was right next to my head so all I caught was 'should I move away because I'm perfectly capable of that.' I started to choke on my own spit. I stopped quickly so I could try to listen in. I missed what he and Courtney had just said, but I saw him stroke her hair. So many times he had wished he could do that.

"Your drink sir." I looked over annoyed at the waiter. I was missing what they were saying again!

"Will that be all?" I reached into my pocket and grabbed twenty-bucks.

"Actually could you throw this at that man's head?" I handed him the fork and cash. He looked at the money held it up to the light then nodded. It was hilarious seeing it bounce off Trent's head, but then Courtney started to get really angry.

After her little spat with the waiter Courtney began to rub the bump swelling up on _his_ head. She asked him if he wanted to leave and he said something along the lines of finishing her drink. So if the drinks gone then they'll leave? I don't want Courtney and _him_ to stay in such a romantic setting, so I stole the drink while her attention was on _him._ I almost puked again. I turned back towards Princess. She stopped rubbing the knot but then she … kissed it? Kissed it! Then she said about going back to her house for an ice pack. I regretting taking the drink and almost put it back but she noticed it already so a few minutes later they left. I left another twenty by the check and followed. I took the other route again and ended up getting there two minutes later and thankfully he was just leaving. Nothing bad.

"Phew. Thought something was going to go on." I had to remind myself this was Courtney not some little slut. Courtney is nothing near a slut. Trent almost opened the door but then went back over to Courtney, ruffled her hair, said something to her and gave her another hug.

Many thoughts raced through my head. Geoff had told him I was sure so why was he all over Courtney? One thing was for sure he was going to have more than one knot on his head.

He walked out the door and over to the drivers side of his car. I was already leaning on the door. I heard him gasp.

"Why, hello Elvis. Long time no see."

**If you want to post ideas of what should happen at Duncan's when Courtney goes over feel free to do so. I've already gotten an awesome suggestion of something that should happen so again feel free to post ideas! Thanks again to the person that gave the awesome suggestion. (Can't remember name, to lazy to check. Curse you attention span!) **


	5. Oh my!

**OMG you peoples is awesome! Reviewers are awesome. And so are readers! Thank you soo much for reviewing! You make me so happy!**

----------------------------------**Duncan's POV------------------------------------------------------**

Ha tricked you didn't I? And if I didn't then poopie. Well anyway make sure to read the end of this chapter. Very important.

----------------------------------**Duncan's POV------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Duncan what are you doing here in front of Courtney's house?" I rolled my eyes.

"Does it really matter what I was doing?" He shook his head.

"I guess not."

"You're right. It doesn't matter what I was doing. What matters more is what I'm fixing to do." I punched my fist into my hand and began to advance slowly.

"What are you talking about?" He didn't look confused, more so worried.

"Are you really that stupid? You know I know people who do favors for me. Today one of those favors was that they spy on you. You wouldn't believe the things they told me that happened."

"No dude, it's not what you think." He was holding his hands in a defensive position.

"Then elaborate for me Trent old buddy. What was it?"

"Courtney and I are just friends I swear. We go out like that often." After thinking about what he said he shook his head madly.

"No not go out like that I mean we just go out as friends nothing more."

"I don't believe you." I said it as calmly as I could but contradicted my tone by punching him in the nose. He yelled out in pain. He was one of my friends so I didn't use full power. His nose was bleeding not broken.

"I swear dude. I wouldn't do that. Courtney's like a sister to me. When we were in sixth grade we would go out to recess and play our instruments together. A bully used to pick on her but she wouldn't tell anyone. Then one day I saw him push her in the dirt and I stepped in. I got real mad and threw a rock at his head. He was knocked out for a while and I helped Courtney up. I made her promise she would tell me everything that's going on and we've been friends since." He was down on the ground holding his nose.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were close to her?" That could have been some seriously helpful info right there. I kicked him in the stomach.

"Geoff…told me… not to tell anyone I knew you liked her. Not even you" He was holding his stomach and in between breaths said what he could. I picked him up and put him on his feet.

"Are you lying because if you are nobody's out here to hear you scream?"

"I swear man. Courtney just called me to talk about you." I finally noticed our volume.

"Some of the house lights are coming on. I think it would be wise to…" Courtney's door opened.

"What the heck is going on out… Oh my God! Trent!" Courtney came running out of the house wearing a very nice looking nightgown and a jacket. She ran over to us and took Trent in her arms.

"What happened? Duncan! Did you have something to do with this?" She turned to me. Either Trent and her were really really good friends or Princess gets cranky when she misses her beauty sleep.

"No he didn't do anything. I just ugh tripped over the step that's all." Hm he's pretty believable.

"Yeah and that's why you're holding your stomach. What did you do Duncan?" Trent stepped in before I said anything.

"Yes I tripped and landed on a stick. Duncan showed up and moved it out of the way. We're friends. We wouldn't punch each other." I looked at him a sorry look crossed over my face for a split second hoping he would catch it not Courtney.

"Yeah we're friends." He nodded understandingly. Courtney took off the jacket she had been wearing and put it around Trent. Ooo spaghetti strap!

"Do you need some more ice?" Trent shook his head and said he would just drive home.

"Okay. You can bring the jacket back whenever you like." He drove off leaving Courtney and I alone.

"Where's your car?" I had parked far away so she didn't see my car. This could work.

"Oh I was just on a jog when I saw Trent. As you can see I think it's too dark out to walk back." She wore an 'I don't believe you' look.

"You take jogs? I thought you never came out of that rock you live under." Oh so she does get cranky when she misses sleep.

"Yes I do." She shook her head. Then tried to think about something.

"I don't like to drive this late. You can't really borrow my car because I need it tomorrow." I smirked.

"Then I'll guess I have to stay here then." Her eyes widened.

"You know driving doesn't sound so bad. Get in the car."

"No you said—"

"I know what I said."

"So then we're clear that I'm staying here." She pointed to the gray Pilot.

"Get in the car."

"But you said—"

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" I put my hands in my pockets and started walking.

"Somebody's cranky." I don't know if I wanted her to hear that at first but I'm glad she did.

"THAT'S IT!" I think she took basketball in high school. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me into the car. Man she is hot when she's angry.

"Princess, I didn't know you were so strong. Did you take a class?" She didn't take my remark well. She slammed the door in my face. She got in as well and started up the car.

Moments passed by.

"Somebody's giving the silent treatment and it's not me." She started going a bit over the speed limit.

"Does somebody want to get rid of me?" A little bit more over the limit.

"Aren't you supposed to try and be nice?" Though when I'm expecting it I stick my head out the window and scream woo, Courtney driving at forty mph over the speed limit however, took me by surprise.

"Hey, hey. I think you passed two… no wait three red lights. Maybe you should slow down." Rule breaking is fun and all but at the moment I'm pretty sure she wanted to kill me.

Three minutes later I was at my house. I don't think she wanted me in her car because the next thing I knew I was thrown on my couch and the door made a loud bang behind me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Outside I heard a very loud scream. That is the perfect mood for her to be in. I opened the front door before she could leave.

"And remember, tomorrow. You're coming to my house!" She rolled down the window a tiny bit.

"Go to hell!" Bingo.

--------------------------------**Courtney's POV-----------------------------------------------------**

I just wanted to say that yesterday did not count against me. Duncan was pissing me off and besides everyone knows that the real Christmas spirit starts two weeks before Christmas. It's only three right now.

"Why does the day have to pass so quickly when you don't want it to?" It was already three thirty. Then again I did sleep until twelve.

"*Yawn* that son of a … good manners, good manner, making me stay up forever. Then I almost got a ticket! Me! If it wasn't for the fact my uncle was friends with that man I'd have a ticket." I decided to skip breakfast. If I had fixed something I would have face planted into it.

"I better get going." No way in the world I would want to go but Christmas! It has to be perfect!

I was at his house in no time.

"Damn it!" Why can't it take longer to get here? I walked up to the door. I looked down.

"Oh my god!" I started to run back to the car. I was still in my pajamas! I hope I didn't yell that loud.

"Ugh!" I didn't even put on shoes! This is his fault! Thank goodness I didn't knock…

"Trying to escape Princess?" I tilted my head to the side and saw Duncan standing in the door.

"Aaa!" Screaming wasn't the best thing to do but I was in my nightgown. His everlasting smirk only grew.

"Somebody too tired to change? Oh well I guess you'll just have to deal with it." I ran to my car and tried to open the door. It was locked? I turned back to Duncan whom which was holding the key to my car.

"Amazing the advantages of being a criminal." I flipped my hair out of my face and reached under the Pilot. I had an extra key magnetized there. Duncan saw the action. He started racing over to me. I tried to jam the key into the door but it just wouldn't fit. It always happens right when you need to get away from something huh?

My vision was blurred with all the adrenaline from trying to get away, but I did see a hand reach over and snag the spare key.

"Give it! I need to go home." Curse his ape like arms being so long and muscular and… no, no, no! Focus on key! I'm wearing a small black nightgown I think I need to stay focused.

"Hmm… No!" I stopped trying to reach for the key he was holding above his head.

"Why not?" He put the key in his back pocket in a very swift manner.

"Let's see. One it's four o' clock, you can't leave. Two you're wearing that lovely piece of clothing." He was looking at me! And not in the face direction either!

"You perv!" I didn't slap him no matter how much I wanted to. I just pushed his chin upward.

"Hey your on my property I have the right to do whatever I want." I slapped my hand into my face.

"It's like being in high school again." He laughed a little to himself.

"Oh yeah I remember those days. Ah high school. The time overly hormonal teenagers being forced to live with each other for seven hours."

"How would you even know? You never went."

"I went eight times thank you very much."

"Eight out of eight of those days you never ceased to get on my nerves."

"Huh remember that time I stole your books."

"And you demanded a ransom? Yeah I remember that very clearly."

_Flashback _

"_Where are they?" I was searching all through out my locker. My books were nowhere to be found. _

"_Lose something?" I jumped a little. _

"_Duncan I wasn't expecting you. Then again no one can because you only come twice a year." _

"_Are you still mad that I told you Santa wasn't real?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_That was in second grade. It's been eight years. I think I would probably have more than that reason to hate you." _

"_Ouch that's so cold." Why does he have to be so childish? _

"_I have some important business elsewhere so would you mind leaving?" This time he rolled his eyes. _

"_And what is this ever so important business?" _

"_What business is it of yours?" _

"_Your business is my business. Now tell Mr. Grinch what's wrong." He sounded very uncaring for my problems but apparently needed a reason to stay near my locker. _

"_It's my business not yours now go away." _

"_First we need to stop saying business and second no." I gave out an annoyed grunt. _

"_If you really must know I can't find my books and I have to get to an important Student Council meeting very soon." _

"_Wow you're up at five in the morning to go to some stupid meeting, and the only reason I'm here is because I had nothing better to do. Well, I guess we're true opposite's. And what do they say about opposites?" Geoff had just rounded the corner and heard the last part of what Duncan said. _

"_Opposites attract dudette." He left the very next instant. He probably didn't even know what Duncan was talking about. They're friends, Duncan had a question, and Geoff answered. Typical. I turned to see the beast smirking. _

"_That may be true in science but in algebra it would never work. You take a negative and a positive and you get a negative." _

"_What?" _

"_You have about as much education as that dumpster at the back of the school." _

"_You know I heard from a dude you're actually nice during December. I took him to rehab." My watch started to beep. _

"_Agh I have five minutes before I'm late!" _

"_You know I could help you find your books. In exchange for something I may want." It started to click. _

"_You have my books, don't you?" His eyebrows rose. _

"_Now why would you say that?" _

"_You sarcastic bastard_** (Sp?).**_" _

"_Flattery won't help you and P.S you have a dirty mouth." _

"_*Sigh* what do you want in return?" _

"_Well what do I usually ask of you?" Uh oh. _

"_Oh no. No way." _

"_Well then I think your books would look good in the boys toilet." I gasped. _

"_You wouldn't." _

"_It's not that bad just a quick kiss on the lips and you get your books." _

"_What I wouldn't give for a taser." _

"_Tick tock tick tock." _

"_Where are my books?" He opened up the locker next to mine and pulled out a backpack. He opened up the bag and there were all my books. I tried to reach for them but he threw it back in the locker and stepped in front of it. _

"_You know the ransom. Pay up." _

"_Uh…" I was thinking of my options. That locker didn't have a lock. I suddenly smirked. Then kicked him in the groin. _

"_Oh." He fell to the ground. _

"_That's playing dirty… I like it." I scoffed and grabbed the books. He grabbed my ankle before I left. _

"_I'll get that kiss one day." I kicked him in the face and left. _

"You know Princess, I never got that ransom." I gulped.

"Oh I just remembered I forgot some uh cookies! Yeah I need to go get them bye!" I reached in his back pocket and got the key. As fast as I could I jammed it in the lock opened up the car and got in. Before I did anything else I locked the doors. It suddenly clicked in his head just a tad late. He began pulling on the handle of the door.

"You better not leave or else when you come back you're going to have a cruel punishment."

"I'll take my chances."

--------------------------------------**Duncan's POV**--------------------------------------------------

She has no idea what she's setting herself up for.

A/N

**I hate these but yeah. I wanted to thank you again for reviews. Also I already have the next three chapters typed up and I want to update but I don't really **_feel_ **like it. You know what would make me feel like updating … A couple of reviews or so. I'm not review crazy just I really like them. So yeah I'm thinking around a few more than five that's about the average I get but you know ten would be nice. **

_Hint _A lot of D/C in next chapter. A LOT. _Hint hint. _


	6. Switching houses

**You guys are sooo awesome! Thanks for reviewing and thank you xoxoemilyxoxo for commenting on the flashback. I had hoped someone would like it.  On with the story. Oh the room details are actually what my cousin's room looks like except there where crap stains everywhere. Talk about Eww I almost hyperventilated it was so bad! **

After changing and baking some cookies and then putting a wet cloth to my head to calm my nerves I headed back to Duncan's. When Io got there I saw a note on the door.

_Dear Princess, _

_Though I would have enjoyed seeing your punishment I had some important stuff to take care of, but don't worry I haven't forgot about earlier. Your punishment is to clean my room. Simple right? Wrong! Wait till you see it. _

_Try not to miss me too much. Though I am irresistible _

_;) _

Duncan

P.S you have to do it or else I will be after you and the next time you forget to change out of your nighties I'll make your car explode. Then see if you can run away.

"It's just a room how bad can it be?" I had to explore the house a bit first. I found the kitchen, the pantry, the dining room, the guest room, a bathroom, and then after traveling up the stairs I found another bathroom, guest room, and finally what I guessed to be his room. The door was black so I think I had made the right choice.

"Well here goes." I opened the door and…

"Aaaauugghhhh!" The room looked like a mutated dumpster! I ran outside and started to puke.

"Rabid possum…dead rat… underwear everywhere!" That was only the half of it. There were so many marks from spray paint on the wall; the sheets were even covered in that foul stuff. Don't even get me started about how much old food there was in there. There were moldy fish sticks, colorless cheetos, and flattened spaghetti on a plate, hardened hot dog buns…

-------------------------------**Duncan's POV---------------------------------------------------------**

The sound of regurgitating signaled that she was going to clean my room. I'm such a genius. I had punished her for putting me through the torture of not getting to see her in that nice nightgown longer and I still haven't gotten that kiss.

I walked over to her car. I had seen her take the extra key from the bottom. I unlocked the Pilot.

"Now let's see." Though she clearly thought the punishment was cleaning my death trap of a room I will be stealing her car and giving myself a little tour.

"Ah ha!" I found her house key. I could pick the lock but that's a bunch of work that could be easily avoided. By the time I was done telling myself how much of a genius I was, I arrived at Courtney's house. I'd been here before but I hadn't seen the inside and I only saw it fit that since she would be seeing the inside of my house I should see hers.

I opened up the door. The smell of cookies tickled my nose.

"That's the gayest thing I've ever thought. Avoiding that I think it's time I had a look around this home." This was incredibly homey. Considering she was the most uptight person I knew I would have expected one of those billion dollar model houses but hey I like the cream-colored walls and fuzzy carpet more than dull white walls and tile floor. Princess strikes me as the type to throw out useless junk but keep precious things. For instance school is important… to her anyway.

"I bet she has a scrapbook somewhere. Either that or some yearbook." Then I snapped my fingers in remembrance.

"I had to sign one of hers in…Eighth grade!" I found a closet in her room. Walk in, nice. Man I have got to stop knowing all this chick stuff, closets, walls, floors, and smells.

As I was rambling to myself about how all that stuff was junk I found a section of her organized closet that had her "precious" memories in it, and just as I had figured there was a scrapbook and every yearbook since Kindergarten.

"So predictable." Here's the eighth grade book.

"Dear Princess,

They said I'm supposed to write about the good times from this year but every time I showed up you had a terrible time! HAHAHAHA! I look forward to messing up your freshman year… and your sophomore… and your junior and your senior years!

Signed

Your own personal nightmare." I was such a cute kid. I flipped to my picture.

"Aww." She had drawn a mustache and goatee on my face. Well, she got the goatee part right, but I don't see it in my future to grow a caterpillar on my upper lip.

"Oo this is a little more interesting." Past diaries. Jack pot!

"I'll just borrow a couple of these. Or all of them." Before I start reading I should check out that scrapbook.

It was organized with a table of contents. Bless her preppy smokin' hot ass, she's way too uptight for her own good. Friends, enemies, main events, ideas for torture, lists… Wait a minute.

"Ideas for torture?" Amused, I flipped to that page number.

It's pretty dangerous with my kind of parents, but I decided since I can't really express how much anger I actually feel at home, school, or any other public place I guess I'll write it down. Hope Mom and Dad don't find this. Arg Duncan makes me so mad! These are all the things I would want to do to him.

* Push him into a pit of hungry tigers

* Tell everyone I know that he eats kitty litter and beetle guts

* Lock him in a steel body suit then make Lindsay walk by in a bikini (I've seen the way he looks at her. Nasty little *******)

* Push him off the end of the world

* Tell him he's getting a massage but then put a man-eating shark on his back

* And my personal favorite… knock him out with a frying pan, pay someone (With his money from the wallet I would "find lying around") to cut off his balls (I'm not gonna do it) take some gloves, boil them at 350 degrees Fahrenheit put them on a shish kabob stick and then right as he wakes up feed it to him before he realizes what's missing, then after he's done tell him what he ate. He'll start choking to death and I'll laugh like a mad women. They'd probably take me to a madhouse but hey it'd be worth it.

I'll probably think of more later. To whom it may concern what he did to me this time is written on page 23 in the enemies section.

"Ow." During the last torture he had absent-mindedly started rubbing his jewels.

"Seems like I had done something pretty bad to her that time." I flipped over to page twenty-three.

He's done it this time. He stole my purse. I mean I can expect this from him in seventh grade but we're juniors! And then I found twenty bucks and all my pictures of Stephen gone! Is it too much to ask that a girl keep her boyfriends picture in her—

I stopped reading. I remembered that day. That anger that filled my stomach when I saw those photos.

-------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

"I hit the jack pot now!" I had just stolen Princess' purse. Sure I was going to get some stern yelling at, she might even get Leshawna to shove me into a locker but it'd be worth it. After dumping all the contents of her purse I sifted through them. I had so far found gum, (Stole some of that) pens, pencils, ahem some feminine products, and a fat looking wallet.

"Ha! Wonder what she's got stashed in here?" Hiding in the janitor's room for a while was pretty smart. It locks from the inside and is sound proof.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I tell her I found it." I pulled it open and saw a lot of pictures. One of her and her best friend Bridgette, her mom playing the violin (Boring), her dad playing golf, and then a family picture of them in front of the Museum of Musical Arts. Poor Princess. She looks so unhappy and with parents like those I could understand why. There were more pictures of her playing the violin and then pictures of a boy.

"Wait a boy?" A feeling I had only felt once before when she had given DJ a good-bye hug when he left for Jamaica started to resurface. I hadn't done anything to him but in these pictures she was holding hands and giving hugs and in one she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I ripped the picture out and read the back. It said in black letters-

**Stephen and I on our fourth date. **I ripped out some more photos and they all had some phrase like that! The anger and jealousy grew in my stomach my nostrils flared.

"This Stephen and I are going to have to have a talk."

**So it's a cliffhanger. The next chap picks up here at the flashback. Remember the whole feel like it thing. ******

***Gasp* What will happen to Stephen? **


	7. Snow Day!

**I decided to change the time a bit. Really it's one and a half weeks till Christmas. Okay and thanks so much for reviewing all of you! **

---------------------------------_Continued Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

"_This Stephen and I are going to have to have a talk." I stormed out of the janitors closet but first I threw away all those pictures. How can she do this to me I mean doesn't she know I like her? I stopped walking and corrected myself. _

_I didn't mean that I just like to tease her. _

_What if this dude likes to tease her too? I shook the evil thought out of my head and then went to Courtney's locker. I picked the lock and put the purse back in there but I took twenty bucks for the road. _

_Next I have to find this Stephen. I went into the office. _

"_Duncan. I didn't expect you till your appointment." I stared at the Vice Principal. _

"_Appointment?" He nodded his head. _

"_Well every time you show up you end up here by nine. It's eight. Explanation?" I shrugged. _

"_Just here to pick up a document for the teacher." I walked over to the student records files and opened it up. _

"_I don't think…" His voice faded as someone called him to go to somewhere. Whatever. I found a couple of files on three different Stephens. Thankfully they all had the same class right now. Miss Jackson. I walked down to room 303. I opened up the door and heard multiple gasps. I should be used to it but hey that's what you get for not showing up, ever. _

"_Hey I'm looking for a Stephen." Three people looked up at me. Miss Jackson just stared. _

"_I don't think you should be interrupting me." _

"_I do what I want. Now which one of you is dating Courtney Willis?" One Stephen avoided eye contact while the other two pointed at him. _

"_Come on boy." I grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him outside. _

"_Young man! You cannot just take students from my," _

"_Shut up. You can't tell me what to do." I ran outside dragging Stephen behind me. _

"_What…do you…want with me?" I was still holding his collar and his breathing patterns were getting interrupted. That didn't make sense. _

"_Are you going out with Courtney?" He nodded. _

"_Tell me, are you smart?" He nodded again._

"_Are you nice?" He nodded again. _

"_Do you play the cello?" He looked at me. _

"_Why would that matter?" I slammed him into the locker. _

"_Answer me."_

"_Yes!" I growled. This was probably Courtney's dream guy. I'll have to get rid of him. _

"_I don't think you're all that smart." _

"_Why not?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_You must be new. Let's review. I have a criminal record and I don't like competition." _

"_So what does that have to do with me dating Courtney?" _

"_See here's the thing. I may or may not have a thing for Courtney and as I expressed earlier I don't like competition." I started to pull my hand back to throw a punch. _

"_And now that you know I'll have to kill you." Stephen started to sweat. _

"_Dude I could dump Courtney or something, just don't hurt me." I almost dropped him out of shock._

"_I was just going to let you off but you know now I think I will kill you." _

"_What? Why?" I shook him in my grasp. _

"_If your going to go out with Courtney then she needs to mean more to you than your own life. You don't just throw something that great away like a rotten banana." _

"_For the record I don't see how Courtney compares to a banana I mean…" I started to kick his gut. I watched my cousin do gymnastics when I was little and she was awesome at high kicks so I started doing them. I'm still good at them even though I stopped years ago. Too girly._

"_I don't care what you see. You have two options, one I could beat every living brain cell out of your head, I could shove my hand down your throat and rip your guts out, or you could leave this state." _

"_Technically speaking that was three." I gave him a death glare. _

"_I swear leave this state and I won't kick your ass. But tell the cops and you get some serious damage. I'll find where you live." He started to shake. _

"_I'll move! I'll move!" I dropped him. _

"_Good. I never want to see you here again." He ran out of the school. Miss Jackson finally caught up to me and told me to go to the Vice Principal. I rolled my eyes and started down to the office. Mr. Vice (That was his real name) was sitting, waiting. _

"Duncan, right on time. Now what do I need to yell at you for now?" That day was the last time I saw Stephen. Eh less competition for me.

I shoved everything in a bag and started to head for my house, but I did make a couple stops along the way to tag a few houses.

-------------------------------------**Courtney's POV-------------------------------------------------**

"That was the worst room I've ever had to clean and I've had to pick up after six-year-olds. Twenty of them!" I walked down to my living room and started to dust a little. I looked out the widow and gasped. My car was gone! I looked up and down the street through the glass and saw it coming back.

"Oh my God! What if it's like some burglar coming back for other stuff?" I ran into the kitchen.

"Umm uh… Ah ha!" I grabbed a frying pan. This could work.

I stood next to the door waiting for whomever it was to enter. The door started to creak open and…

**Bam!** I hit him in the head with the cooking utensil.

"Oops." I looked around hoping no one saw me. Then I lifted the head up to look at who it was.

"Agh! I K.O'd Duncan!" He was completely knocked out.

"What do I do?" I looked through the open door and saw my car sitting there.

"So you stole my car? Well, that's not good." I started to grin evilly. I dragged him over to the couch and sat him up. Then I handcuffed him. I went to the kitchen and cooked some nice canned spinach and got some prune juice. I sat it on the dinner table next to him and put the T.V remote just a few inches out of his reach. I patted his head.

"Try and mess with me again and you'll get it." It was seven. Time to leave!

-----------------------------**Duncan's POV**-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. I feel like I was hit by a truck." I started to recall the previous day. I was hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Wait on the list of stuff it said…" I reached down and felt my crotch. I sighed.

"Thank God. It's all there." I tried to get up so I could go pee but I couldn't.

"What the…" I was handcuffed? I reached around trying to find something. I looked over and saw a bowl of green stuff and a cup with purple stuff. On it was a note.

_Don't know when you'll wake up but whatever time, this is your dinner/breakfast._

_Enjoy. : ) _

I took another look at the bowl. It was spinach! And the cup was prune juice! I looked over at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. I was passed out that long? My stomach growled. I gulped and took another look at the non-sugary, non-salty, healthy stuff.

"Bottom's up." I swallowed what I could. By the time I was done forcing down the "food" it was two thirty. I sighed.

"This is shit." I was bored.

"I'll just turn on the T.V." I looked around for the remote. I found it and tried to reach but it was too far away. That sneaky devil! She hit me on the head with a frying pan then she made me eat this shit and put the damn remote too far away to reach!

"Ugh." Something was poking me in the back. I pulled two little books out of my back pocket. Oh yeah! Speak of the devil here was her diaries! One said "The Princess and the Ogre. Book 5" And the other one said "My Diary." I was a little curious about the first one. It was in Courtney's handwriting but not written in diary form more like a book. It was also pretty short, about five pages. I could read I guess.

After twenty minutes I put the book down and chuckled. She had written a little series about the times I had gone to school. This one was when I had told her Santa wasn't real. DJ had told me she was very creative and liked to write but man this is surprising. I guess I was an interesting topic to write about.

"Though that is really hot how she wrote about me I think I need to find a way out of these handcuffs… Oh yeah!" I reached into my front pocket and grabbed a paperclip. I started to pick the lock. Within another ten minutes I had my freedom.

"Take that! Ha!" I stood up and realized this caused for music. I put my ipod in the dock and started to dance a little. Just a little. Then I realized something smelled kind of funky. I sniffed my armpit.

"Phew that's me!" I went upstairs to change. I had just gotten my boxers on when "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen started to sound through the speakers. I put some socks on and ran downstairs. I still hadn't put on anything else but I loved this song. I also liked to dance on the hardwood floor of the dining room with socks.

It was too bad he didn't notice the clock strike four.

--------------------------------------**Courtney's POV**------------------------------------------------

Bridgette had come over to visit me. I had already told her about Duncan and after hours of OMG's she started to actually talk about stuff not Duncan related.

"So are you having your annual Christmas party?" I slapped my forehead.

"I completely forgot about that! Do you know who all is not busy on the twenty-fourth?" She nodded.

"How many people do you want?"

"Well I usually invite twenty-two but I only buy enough stuff for fifteen because usually that's about how many people usually show."

"Well sorry but your going to have one extra, see Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Beth, Ezekiel, Mr. MacLean **(Sp?), **and Harold can't come this year." Though I almost got up and cheered when she said Harold wasn't coming I had a bit of a predicament.

"I already got all the money for fifteen people so what do I do with the extra?" Just then my watch started to beep." I shook my head.

"Sorry Bridgette I have to go. We'll talk later," I shooed her out and then got into my car. Again I was at his house in no time.

"I hope he didn't see me knock him out." I heard music inside. He must have gotten loose from the handcuffs. I decided to walk in the kitchen this time. I knocked on the door but no one answered so I let myself in.

"Hello?" The sound of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" drowned my voice out. I looked around. A large grin formed on my face. Duncan was there dancing in the kitchen. That normally would be okay with me but he was dancing in only his boxers and socks. I whipped out my cell phone and started to record.

It reminded me of a mix of Corbin Bleu in the Guitar Hero Decades commercial and Elvis. You know the one with the pelvis. It was so funny I couldn't help but giggle a little.

---------------------------------**Duncan's POV-------------------------------------------------------**

I heard a giggle behind me. I spun around and there was Courtney taping me with a phone.

"Oh shit!" I ran back to my room. Usually I wouldn't care but she was taping me! She could show it to anyone! After putting on the usual I ran downstairs. Princess had wandered into the living room and was messing with my ipod. Suddenly I remembered what all was on there. And no I would only wish it were something bad but unfortunately…

"Aw Duncan! You have Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus on here?" I tried to grab it out of her hand fast. Thankfully she was focusing on the ipod and not my blushing face. She shoved me away.

"That is so girly! I'll have to tell Heather!" Oh no not that bitch. She gossips to anyone with ears!

"No don't look, I'll beg. See I'm on my knees. See?" I was on my knees and my hands were in begging form placed on her thighs. She did think I was begging and I partly was but she was also wearing some tight jeans and well, I wanted a better look. She shoved me off.

"Oh hmm I wonder. I have to go shopping tomorrow and the mall closes around eight thirty for special reasons. I have to leave here at seven but that gives me almost no time to shop… hmm oh I know! You could come shopping with me! Yeah you'll help me decide a perfume which music is the best and then what food I'm going to have at my party!" Shopping sounded like a fair punishment. But I think she said something I would be interested in.

"Party?" She immediately covered her mouth and I could have sworn I heard a string of words not appropriate for anything.

"Why don't you tell the old party master about this." She sighed.

"I usually have an annual Christmas party. No it's not a classy party. But normal clothes are what I hope show up. Geoff usually helps me out with the decorations and everything though."

"Why is it not classy? Isn't that your style?" She shrugged.

"Yeah but I usually invite all the people from high school and we just get together have fun, pretend to be sixteen again." Damn it! Geoff was dead for not telling me she had annual parties.

"You were never fun with when you were sixteen. The only fun was teasing you."

"I lighten up during Christmas okay? And P.S you shouldn't insult me. I have some serious blackmail here." She held up a phone and my ipod.

"Fine I'll go shopping with you just please give me my ipod." She threw it at me. I almost let out a cheer but I'm tough and tough guys don't do that. Instead I put it in my pocket and walked over to the window.

"Hey look it's snowing." She joined me and gasped a sigh of pleasure. Now I had wanted to hear that sound for a long time but I was hoping it would be made audible somewhere else. She interrupted my X rated thoughts.

"It's beautiful! Come on!" She ran outside and picked some snow up off the ground and started to pat it into a ball.

"It's coming down pretty hard huh?" She giggled a little. I turned to her.

"What was that?" Her back was all I could see. She suddenly faced my way and threw a snowball at me. She burst out laughing at my shocked face.

"Why you little sneaky devil." I picked some snow up too.

"Hey I'm nice and polite! You're the devil."

"Oh shut up!" I threw a snowball at her. And that was the beginning of a beautiful snow war.

"I got to hand it to ya Princess I didn't think you could be so fun." Her head popped out of the fort she had built.

"Yeah since I moved out I've learned Christmas is a time to enjoy." Her head dropped back down. She soon resurfaced and threw somewhat near twenty-five snowballs. He too did the same thing.

After a while we got tired of pelting each other and started to make a snowman. We had put on some warm clothes but she took off the scarf I gave her and put it on the snowman.

"I want to name him Napoleon."

"No way. Too nerdy I want to name him Mortality." She hit me in the chest.

"That means Death!"

"Exactly it will be like an omen for when the snow melts." She gave me a death glare.

"James."

"Death."

"Paul."

"Decease."

"Frosty."

"No way in hell this snowman's name is going to be Frosty."

"One he couldn't live anywhere near Hell he has a hard enough time making it in Texas and two Frosty is a nice name."

"Umm what about Randy."

"Different but okay Randy works." Trent walked by. He lived near so I saw him out on walks often.

"Hey Courtney, Duncan what's up?" I shook my head.

"Nothing much."

"Hi Trent. It's really snowing huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah I heard on the news it's going to keep up all night." He looked over at the forts.

"May I see yours Courtney?" He gave her a weird pinch on the shoulder. She nodded and took him over to hers. It was a little ways away from Randy so I could barely hear the conversation.

"What did you do to him really? I haven't seen him outside in snow or actually happy since uh well a long time." I saw her shrug.

"All I did was drag him outside." Their conversation continued but I couldn't catch it over the roar of the wind. Then Courtney started to speak up.

"Hey Trent, there is an extreme lack of snow in your hair. We'll have to change that!" She dropped a ball of snow bigger than a watermelon on his head.

"Why you little! When I catch up with you I'll shove some in your bra!" I quickly looked over at them. That would be interesting. She wrapped the jacket extra tight around her and was wearing a huge smile.

"I declare war!" She ran over to my not so great fort and ducked behind right before a big slush ball hit her butt. I ran over and got in the fort too.

"We outnumber him by two. What are you're orders Captain?" She grinned like a little child who had just got permission to throw ketchup balloons at Heather.

"I suggest an immediate onslaught. Fire!" Sure we were acting like insane sixteen year-olds but hey it was fun sharing a fort with Courtney and at the same time pelting Trent with snowballs. Ten minutes later Trent said he surrendered. Then he said he better get going before he caught a cold.

"K' bye Trent! Come on Duncan let's go inside I'll make hot chocolate." Wow she was cheery, almost kind of creepy but sweet. I plopped in front of the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" She walked into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. I turned on Worlds Trashiest Weddings. Ha this dude was getting married in a strip club!

"Ah not that! Change it!" I flipped through the channel.

"Duncan I couldn't find peppermints. Go get em' for me please?" I gave a grunt.

"Fine." I got up to go get some stupid peppermints. Hey she made me change my channel! I heard her grab the remote and press some buttons. Wonder if it's something like Law and Order or What Not To Wear or even…

"_Spongebob get out of my taco!" _I heard her start to giggle. I grabbed the mints and went into the living room to see Courtney cuddling a pillow and watching Spongebob.

"Spongebob?" She glanced at me for a second nodded then looked back at the screen. She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"Your are very weird during Christmas huh?"

"Haven't I told you this before?" She said that but her eyes never left the T.V. I sat down next to her. Apparently Spongebob had to take pictures and kept getting dirt on his clothes.

"Isn't Spongebob a little…"

"Shh."

"But…"

"Shh!" It ended and Courtney was laughing really hard. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm the child? I better check the news." She wanted to protest but then she took a look outside.

"_And today its snowing just about everywhere. A little town nicknamed Cheery Town will be hit the hardest. In fact you better get inside folks because wherever you are at seven is where your staying." _Suddenly I began to smirk.

"Guess what that means?" She tried to run to her car but I grabbed her and pulled her down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I put my head on her shoulder and whispered real quiet like into her ear.

"You're staying here for the whole night." She wasn't quiet though.

"NOOOOO!"

**I think Duncan is really ... Duncany in this chapter. Well in some parts the whole Miley Cyrus thing is probably OOC and so was Courtney not screaming at Duncan to put clothes on but that's in so many stories so I thought I'd mix it up a bit. I was wondering if Duncan's IC I mean I'm not a guy so I don't know if I'm getting the thoughts and everything right. **

**P.S Courtney is snowed in at Duncan's house and she likes to watch Spongebob. Just making sure you knew. **

**Thanks reviewers. You make my heart feel super happy! ... I've been watching too many Baby shows with Bubba. **


	8. Stuck

The idea of them getting snowed in came from Chipmunkfanatic. Thanks for the idea it's totally awesome! I don't own anything mentioned here or in any other chaps. That means Total Drama Island Spongebob and other stuff.

**----------------------------Courtney's POV---------------------------------------------------------- **

"Oh no, there must be some mistake!" I grabbed the remote from him, barely noticing my position in his lap. I leaned forward and started clicking through the channels my happy mood gone. Every channel I passed would either say snowed in or had that God-awful phrase in big bold letters.

After going through every channel I collapsed back onto the couch, or so I thought.

"Hey babe I love this and all but your elbow is kinda on my lungs and I can't breathe."

"Agh!" I just about flew off of Duncan and over to the chair on the other side of the room.

"All I asked was that you move your elbow. I didn't say move." I rolled my eyes.

"I moved on my own choice thank you." I tried to sound nice since I would, against my will, have to be his houseguest.

"Why can't I just leave before we actually do get snowed in?" He got up and walked over to me.

"Because you're not allowed to leave until seven and that's when the heavy snow starts."

"Can't you just overlook the rule this once? Please?" He put his hand over his heart.

"I am surprised at you Princess! Making suggestions to break the rules! Your mother would be disappointed." I knew in my heart she probably would be but I brushed it off.

"I'll stay but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Now that that's settled I'll tell you the real rules of the house. Of course number one is you can't leave till seven, but you'll be stuck so it doesn't really matter, number two you need to smell good."

"Why would that be a rule you always smell."

"Now what happened to the nice little girl that was just watching Spongebob?"

"She left when I found out I'd have to stay here."

"And number three is… there is a… mm dress code!" I looked over at him.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Sorry but that style is way too preppy for my house. You'll have to change." I rolled my eyes.

"If you haven't noticed I'm kind of stuck here."

"Don't you have extra clothes in the back of your car?" I stared at him.

"You ransacked my car!"

"Maybe. Well I'll just go get them for you." He took off. Wonder what he's up to. He got back and there were huge amounts of snow on his head. He tossed me a black shirt and some very dark blue jean Capri's. I rolled my eyes and put them on the floor next to me. He had something else in his hand.

"Tell me, how come when we had that field trip to the water park you wore that big T-shirt and those old jeans but you didn't wear this?" He held up an orange bikini with pink flowers on it.

"Give me that!" I snatched it from his hands and stuffed it in the pile of other stuff on the floor.

"You want something to eat?" I thought of eating anywhere near him, a pig with no manners. I shivered a bit.

"No thanks see I'm not really all that hungry." My stomach however didn't like the sound of that because it let out a big growl. Duncan smirked.

"Of course your not. Would you like some fries on the side?" I shook my head.

"Great I'll make spaghetti." He left the room.

A little while later he had made spaghetti and some breadsticks. I sat down at the dinner table.

"Now since I cooked you clean."

"That seems to be all I do anyway." I muttered but couldn't tell if Duncan heard or not.

"The princess is served." He set down a plate. It was spaghetti but a little bigger than my head. I felt like that girl from the movie The Game Plan.

"Um Duncan. This is very sweet but you see as a girl I need to keep my figure. This is about three times more than I need and will probably make me gain seventy pounds." He looked up at me. His face was covered in sauce. He shrugged and shoved another mouthful down his throat.

"Here I'll take half and you can have the other." I spooned out half of it on his plate and started to eat mine. Duncan finished before me by a few minutes. I got up and put my plate in the sink then looked at Duncan's sauce covered face. I grabbed the hose from the sink. **(A/N** **I don't know what it's really called but it's a thing that's like a garden hose except on the sink.)** I turned around and smiled at Duncan.

"I guess I'll start cleaning the biggest mess first." I pointed it at his face and sprayed on full blast.

"Why you little…" He grabbed some extra spaghetti and threw it at me. It was like another snowball fight but his weapon was a leftover dinner and mine was a water hose.

"Now look what you did! I have to clean all this up!"

"Hey you started it Princess not me." I put all the dishes in the sink and began to pick the place up. After some intense scrubbing I wiped my forehead.

"Now the only thing left dirty is—"

"Yourself?" I looked down at my pasta-coated shirt.

"And remember, rule numero dos no smells. Looks like someone will have to take a shower."  
"You had somehow planned this didn't you?"

"I may or may not have. Showers upstairs take a left." I gave out a grunt but took the clothes he had gotten earlier and went up to shower. I locked the door behind me just in case.

"Stupid weather." I went and grumbled to myself for the whole shower.

As I finished up I reached out, grabbed a towel, and stepped out. I wish I were at my house. After wrapping the towel around me I looked for my clothes. Funny I thought I had left them right here. Then I noticed the door unlocked.

"Duncan!" I screamed. After thinking a little while I opened the door just a crack. Of course he was standing there waiting.

"You rang?"

"I was wondering where you put my clothes?"

"I'm shocked! How could you suspect me for such a crime?" But all the while he said this with a smirk.

"Whatever Duncan. I'll make you a deal. You can come to the party if I get my clothes back." He looked like he was pondering this but his eyes said showed a small amount of happiness.

"Fair enough trade I guess." He handed the clothes to me and I slammed the door before he could try to get in. I changed very quickly then left the bathroom. I decided to explore Duncan's closet before he knew I was out. The last time I'd seen it I had saw something somewhat suspicious but had brushed it off. I'd been brushing off a lot lately. I walked into the closet and looked around. All you saw at first was clothes but if you got down on the floor you could see a slither of light through the bottom of the dresser. I pushed it out of the way and there low and behold was a door.

"Hmm." I opened it up and was really surprised. It had cobwebs and everything but what I saw surprising was that it was a room filled with books. The inch of dust coating everything proved that Duncan hadn't been here. It was almost like a miniature library. I looked around and a certain book caught my eye.

"Calvin and Hobbes?!" Calvin and Hobbes was my favorite comic. Though I hadn't really read that many anyway. Actually it was the only one I had ever read and I only got to read maybe four pages worth but here was the full edition! There were three thick books with a brown cover and gold lettering. Also there was a picture of a blond six-year-old boy named Calvin hugging his best tiger stuffed animal Hobbes. I grabbed the books and headed downstairs.

They were very thick and I almost tripped but someone caught me. That someone was Duncan.

"Easy there don't want you breaking that pretty face of yours now. What do you have there?" I brushed myself off and picked the books up off the floor. I decided saying I was snooping around in your closet and found a secret library with Calvin and Hobbes wasn't the best thing to mention so I came up with something else.

"I found these in the bathroom cabinet while I was looking for a towel." He looked at all the dust.

"Uh huh." He said it sarcastically but dropped that subject.

"So what are they?" I gave him a duh look.

"Can you read? It says Calvin and Hobbes right here." His expression suddenly changed and it looked like he just dawned on something.

"I can read. I know I can because I read that little note you left me after you knocked me out with a frying pan." Oh God he remembered.

"Ha funny story. See the thing is I was cooking and then I slipped and then you walked in and then it kind of…" He covered my mouth.

"Yeah, right. One word revenge." I remembered the last time Duncan wanted revenge on me. It did not turn out well and was the gossip of the school for a long time back when we were freshmen.

_--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Ugh!" I was in the cafeteria reading a book Bridgette had let me borrow and just when it started getting good the God forsaken author put a flashback right there. I was getting so frustrated because the flashback was almost completely pointless. I got so mad after looking around and not seeing any teachers I threw the book. I heard a thud, a grunt, and then another thud. I looked up to see what I had hit. It was Duncan._

"_Oh my God!" I ran over and picked up his head. His eyes were all swirly. People started to stare. I bit my lip. _

"_Bridgette! What the hell does this look like?" I shoved Duncan towards her. She examined his face. _

"_That's just a small case of swirled eyes. He should have his five senses back within two minutes." I threw him down, picked up my book and started to run. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he woke up. I was almost out the door but I looked back everyone was staring at me. _

"_Please don't tell him that was my fault." Lindsay had told me earlier that year that a lot of people didn't like me. It made me very angry and I tried to deny it but then I realized that sometimes I got very cold stares. I sighed. They would probably tell anyway but I could try. I kept running all the way to the other side of the school. I took a rest near the art room. _

_Duncan would never suspect me to be here. I'm too "uptight" to be seen in an empty messy room. I walked in and flipped on the lights. A lot of times I wondered what it would be like if my parents had let me do other things. You know go to the movies, beach, carnivals things that weren't about education and music. They gave me the same excuse. _

"_I'll be happy when I grow up and become rich. Being young doesn't mean you have to be happy; yeah right." That was their saying. I sighed. I should come here more often. Nice place to get away and all and very creative space to think and…_

"_Hiding are we?" I turned my head slightly and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Duncan was there standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. _

"_N-no see I left a book in here and I'm looking for it. Oh here it is." I picked up Bridgette's book I had set down on the table. He grabbed it from me. _

"_Oh you mean the one that you threw at me?" I glared at the ground. _

"_Those snitches." His smirk grew. _

"_Most people don't get away with knocking me out. I really like the word revenge, don't you?" He started to advance. His arms were in a grabbing position. _

"_Wait a minute what revenge would this be?" _

"_Oh I don't know, let me think. What do you hate the most? Oh right, me! Now what could I do?" He started to laugh but I started to run. He was close behind I could hear him still maniacally laughing. I ran all the way back into the cafeteria. _

"_I swear if I was anything like Izzy I would have taken a bazooka and shot you all." I tried to mutter but Duncan heard it and started to laugh louder. I ran by Bridgette's table. _

"_Help me!" She shook her head. _

"_Courtney you're a good friend but this is hilarious!" _

"_Fine then. I'll just go tell Geoff you like him. A lot!" I started running towards the table that had Trent, Geoff, and DJ. I was always welcome near Trent and DJ was there when my Granny died, Geoff was the only one I didn't talk to that much. _

"_Hey guys. I just wanted to come to say hi oh and Geoff, Bridge has this major…" A hand reached over and covered my mouth. Bridgette was there. _

"_Look I tripped him for you but that's not enough time to talk. Run!" I sprinted out of there. _

"_I wanted to be a lawyer and here I was running from problems." I turned around to see his sprawled out form getting up. I picked up the pace. _

"_Yep I'm running." I found myself near the Principal's office. Perfect. _

"_Mr. Bob! I need to see you!" The principal was a very old and confused man, yet one of the best men I had ever met. Really his name was Mr. Fredrickson but Mr. Bob is what he makes us call him. _

"_Courtney come in, come in!" Right after I had ran into his office he shut the door. I heard a loud bang and I'm guessing Duncan had run into the door. _

"_Now dearie one lump or two?" He was pouring soda into a cup. _

"_Mr. Bob I don't think you put sugar cubes in soda." He looked down and laughed. _

"_I don't think you're supposed to either but dearest I love being hyper." He was a very strange old man. _

"_Now that we have that out of the way what's bothering you?" He sat down and stared at me. It's like his secret weapon to get you to tell all. _

"_Well you see…" He picked up a tray. _

"_Cheese cube?" I looked down at the peppermints. _

"_Sir those aren't cheese cubes. Should I go and make sure Mr. Vice gave you your medicine?" He waved for me to sit down. _

"_No, no I'm fine. Seriously though what's wrong dear?" I sighed. _

"_I accidentally hit this boy that I hate and now he's after me." He stood up. _

"_Was that that big babump I heard? Well you shouldn't run away from things I'll go get him." He opened the door. _

"_No Mr. Bob!" But it was too late. Duncan walked in. _

"_Duncan, sonny, that's quite a fair knot on your head." Mr. Bob knew everyone's name even if they didn't come to school. He told us he had psychic abilities and sometimes I believed him. _

"_Thanks sir. A book was strangely attracted to my head." He was smirking at me while I put my face in my hands. _

"_Well you two seem to have relationship problems or something. Do we need to hire a marriage counselor?" I shook my head madly. _

"_We are not anything but enemies to each other thank you. Mr. Fredrickson I've loved this meeting but I really must be going." His eyebrow rose. _

"_Mr. Fredrickson? Who is that? Well Mr. Fredrickson might not be here but I am, now let me guess." He put his hands on his head. _

"_You got mad and threw a book. It knocked Duncan down and now he swears revenge." I looked over at Duncan and we shared a confused look. _

"_How'd you…" My voice trailed off as he reached behind him and grabbed an air horn. Then he grabbed a foam finger. He started flapping up and down. _

"_Go Omelets! Woo!" I stood up and went over to him. _

"_Are you sure you took your medicine?" He started chuckling. _

"_Laughter is the best medicine for a happy life." _

"_Well Princess that explains your morbid life problem." _

"_Duncan, the only reason I ever act gloomy is because you're anywhere on the premises." Mr. Bob had some popcorn. _

"_Ooohh!" We went back to staring at him. He threw the bowl somewhere. He took some clown glasses and started to clean them. _

"_Well even though I do think you should see a true marriage counselor about this I suggest eating some fruit. There now you're all cured! Kiss and make up!" He put the clown glasses on and looked really stupid. That wasn't my main concern though. I didn't even have to look at Duncan to tell that he was smirking. _

"_Umm Sir?" _

"_Up up up, kiss and make up." He leaned on his desk. I turned around to run but instead ran into Duncan. To sum it up he kissed me. On the lips! I slapped him. _

"_You polluted, no good, revolting, son of a bitch!" Mr. Bob covered my mouth. _

"_Courtney language like that shouldn't be broadcasted to the entire school!" I looked over and saw that he had turned on the loud speaker. _

"_Aaauuuggghhh!" I directed my attention to the door and heard a lot of laughs, ohh's, and more laughing. Picked up the microphone and cleared my voice. _

"_Would Heather Shimek please report to the office please. You're needed for manipulating advice. Heather Shimek to the office." I put down the speaker. Before walking out I stomped on Duncan's foot. _

"_Ugh, I'm just glad I got my revenge." Mr. Bob winked at Duncan and gave him a thumbs up. He may be one of the best principal's I've ever had but I wish he had taken my side in there. I walked over to Heather. _

"_I heard what happened in there. That was like so unfair. Would you like some uh 'advice'?" I looked over at her. _

"_Yes that's why I called you. Now what do you suggest?" She gave me the greatest plan ever and I did use it but that's another story. _

"Now I'd rather let this evening go by without bad names and broken bones huh?" He shrugged and looked down at the books.

"Who's Calvin?" I sighed.

"Calvin is a hilarious six-year-old that gets himself into trouble all the time." I sat down on the ground with hot chocolate from earlier and opened the book. I let Duncan sit next to me and we started to skim through the pages.

------------------------------**Duncan's POV----------------------------------------------------------**

Wow she knew what she was talking about when she said hilarious. Calvin was funny. I know she won't admit it but I bet he reminds her of me. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Courtney asleep.

"Aw you're so cute when you're sleeping." Picking her up bridal style I carried her up to the guest room. She'd be pissed if I put her in my room and now matter how hot she is when she's pissed it's not worth the frying pan torture. Settling for the room right next to mine would have to work. I tucked her in and watched for a minute. The anger lines were gone and her face looked as though she was actually at peace. Sighing I went into my room.

I couldn't fall asleep. Something was really bothering me. Then I heard a scream. I ran into Courtney's temporary room. She was feeling around desperately and was sweating.

"What is it?" She looked at me.

"I had a nightmare. I do every time he's not here."

"Who?" She shook her head and lied down.

"It's nothing I'll be fine." Ten minutes later the same thing happened, and then again. The third time I sat next to her.

"Alright tell me who's missing?" She looked away and then started to mutter.

"Fuzzy butt."

"What?" She sighed.

"My stuffed bear. I get this weird feeling at night a lot and after it goes away I grab my teddy so I don't have nightmares about it."

"While I know nothing about creepy feelings I'm sorry I don't have any stuffed animals." She bit her lip.

"Okay I'll be fine I'm sure." I doubted it but she shooed me away.

Twenty minutes later I heard an even louder shriek. I ran into her room and shook her awake. She was shaking now.

"Look it's just going to get worse." I knew what she was like. I had read part of her diary. She hated looking weak and she probably imagines I think she's weak right now.

"Well what should I do? Not go to sleep? Sorry to tell you but it's not my fault!" My shoulders relaxed a little. She was probably scared on the inside just didn't want to show it on the outside. I shook my head. Enough Dr. Phil, it's time to do something. I slid next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're apparently scared I'm trying to be nice. Now go to sleep."

"But-"

"Go to sleep and no more nightmares." She was reluctant but gave up in the end. I sighed realizing she had finally gone to sleep. I pulled her closer and she responded by wrapping her arms around me. Ah yes, life was good.

**A/N I just watched the special episode and I want to say I completely don't care about what happened except for the fact that they say Courtney's not coming back.**

**My sister is not a C fan so once she watched it she tried to tell me she was a rotten character but all I did was say**

**"Sorry sis I would leave you alone in the woods for a million dollars too." Yeah she hasn't talked to me much lately.**

**Another thing I want to say is I'm 13 (And a half to be scientifical) so if I get something wrong please tell me. Thanks!**

**Review as you please and you can flame if you want but realize it just wastes time.**


	9. Mall Time

xoxoemilyxoxo gave me the idea for her to Christmasafy his house… but my writing doesn't do it justice.

You guys are so great!!! Reviewers are awesome! I don't even know what to say except thank you!!!

People VERY IMPORTANT!!! And if you don't do it I'll think that you all hate this story and I'll take it down… Now considering Christmas has already happened and I'm soo ticked at myself what should I do?

Option 1—Wait till next year to finish story

Option 2—Go ahead and finish a little late.

All right the poll is on my profile and review if you want. You guys decide K?

----------------------------------**Courtney's POV----------------------------------------------------**

I woke up the next morning. It was very peaceful the birds were chirping the light from the window was casting a nice white glow on everything. It was perfect till I realized I wasn't in my bed, house, or normal clothes. I was starting to get worried until I heard the sound of a truck revving up its engine.

"What the…" No it wasn't a truck it was Duncan's snoring. I shrugged and lied back down but shot right back up. Duncan? I almost screamed considering his arm was around my waist. I quietly lifted it up and snuck out of the room. He only gave the slightest movement but I still jumped. After going down to the kitchen I finally recalled what happened last night.

"Right I had nightmares." Even if it was a nice thing I wasn't going to bring it up any time soon. I guess I could thank him in a different way. Breakfast could work. Guys like food. Right?

Duncan strikes me as a meat eater. That and his fridge would make a vegetarian cry. I cooked ham, bacon, and eggs though I'm not sure if eggs are meat, sausage, biscuits and tortillas if he wants to put it all together. I fixed his plate and set it down on the table. If Duncan is anything like my cousins the smell of bacon should really attract him down within seven minutes. That should give me enough time to oh I don't know, redecorate! His house didn't even have a tree!

After three minutes I had Christmas paintings on the walls, a red and green throw over blanket for the couch, a nice fake tree in the living room complete with decorations, a few random knick-knacks around the house, and French vanilla candles. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I smell meat and…" He took a moment to sniff the air.

"Christmas?" Duncan ran down the stairs and looked at all I had done.

"You Christmasfied my house?" I nodded.

"Well Christmas is a week away." **(A/N sorry but I changed the date) **

"Okay but I don't have to like it." I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"No you don't. Now I made you breakfast so get your butt down before it gets cold." I went over to the window while he ate breakfast.

"The snow cleared. That means it's mall time! I'm sure you'll enjoy lugging all my bags around!" The fork stopped clanking for a second then he swallowed.

"Okay but can we go in stores I want to?" I thought about it for a second.

"Depends, but I'm inviting Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff. Gwen's new to the town so I want to make her feel welcome and the rest of them really are going to help me pick out stuff." The more the merrier or it's at least safer.

"Ugh fine."

"Oh and could you tone down the attitude a bit. I run into people a lot from high school and a lot of them still have hard feelings towards you after you ruined the dance."

"Oh yeah one of my proudest moments." I rolled my eyes. I keep doing that. I swear if I continue they'll fall out.

"Hurry up. I need to get to the mall or else the Christmas shoppers will eat me alive at the lines." Going into the kitchen I cleaned up his licked clean plate.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Go upstairs now and put something nice on. And comb your hair!" I paused a second. He did too.

"Have you switched places with my mom or something?"

"No I haven't, now go upstairs and change before I pick out your clothes for you." He smirked at me.

"Would you help me put them on?" I shook my hands off as if I had something on them.

"Eww no! Now go!" While he was busy I called up everyone and told them to meet me at the mall. I ran upstairs to see him flipping through a Sport Illustrated magazine.

"Agh! Do I really have to do everything?" I went to his dresser and pulled out fairly normal jeans and a white shirt. He looked up and shook his head.

"Nuh uh. Black." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a black shirt. It was exactly like the one he wore in high school, yellow scull and all.

"I don't want to be late. Now change!" I stormed out to my car. Why me? Really what did I do? He was out a couple minutes later.

"Hey Duncan, who is that?" I pointed over to some man. He looked over.

"Oh that's just Death to Ponies." I put on my most confused look.

"Well he was Hatchet the lunch lady, but then he gave up, became emo, changed his name, and every time you pass him he says something like 'Why waste time doing stuff if we're all going to die?'" I looked back over to the man wearing all black, chains, and purple straitened hair, sitting on the curb. He was extremely creepy.

I drove over to the mall. It was nice sized for such a small town and could have just about whatever you wanted as long as you had money. When I got there I saw the girls standing together by the entrance.

"Hey! Before I forget Gwen this is Duncan, Duncan this is Gwen yadda yadda." They shook hands.

"Nice Mohawk." Gwen and Duncan seemed to get along well. Bridgette was the only one wary about Duncan.

"What exactly is he doing here?"

"Just punishment. Now come on. Be happy. I invited Geoff and Trent along. You remember Geoff, your boyfriend. The one that, after you ditch us, you'll probably make out with behind the fountain." I scanned the food court but couldn't see either of the other boys.

"I guess they're not here yet. Oh well to the perfume department." Bridgette and Gwen agreed but Duncan had a hard time.

"That store is for chicks. If I'm going into a chick store I want to go in that one." I didn't even turn my head to know that he was looking at one of the frilly underwear stores.

"Nope, the perfume department." I walked in and immediately started to sift through the multiple stacks of perfume bottles.

"Hey what do you think of this?" I looked over at Gwen. She had a dark blue bottle labeled Midnight Star. I took a whiff.

"That's a really good one for you. Oh and if you want, just shove stuff over at Duncan and make him smell it." She grinned. Bridgette was the next to come over.

"What about this?"

"What is it?"

"Angel Cloud."

"Hm I don't know I think your style would be more towards the Ocean Child. Angel Cloud fits Lindsay." She tested the two samples.

"You're right." Duncan looked over at me.

"How in the hell is there a style for smells." I rolled my eyes and picked up two bottles.

"Here. Smell this one. It's got more of a fruity kapow kind of thing." He gave me a weird look, but smelled it anyway.

"I guess you're right it's like a more out there kind of smell." I nodded at his understanding. I pushed the other perfume at him.

"And this one smells more like a drawing kind of thing." He tested this one.

"For tramps and sluts?" I clapped my hands.

"That's right. Now these styles go for different people. Take Izzy and Heather. Is there any doubt that Izzy would get fruity one over the trampy one?"

"And Heather would take the trampy one."

"Very good. You're catching on. Now what do you think of this one?" And the next ten minutes went on exactly like that. Duncan smelled very similar to the store.

"You think the guys are here yet?" I looked at the clock.

"Maybe. Lets go." I was fixing to walk out but Duncan pulled my arm.

"Why don't you get this one?" He held up a bottle that said Temptation. I rolled my eyes.

"No no that's quite all right thank you. Besides didn't we just have a discussion about smell style?" He put it back down and walked out with a pout.

"I think it fits you." I elbowed him in the ribs, a signal for him to shut up.

"Trent, Geoff! Long time no see!" I gave Trent a sideways hug and waved at Geoff who already had Bridgette at his side.

"Here let me introduce everyone. Geoff, Trent this is Gwen, Gwen Geoff and Trent. And that's Duncan but we already know that." Geoff scratched his head.

"Which one is Gwen again?" I gave Bridgette a pleading look. She patted his head and explained a little more thoroughly. I turned to Gwen and Trent.

"Trent this is my next door neighbor Gwen." I let them shake hands and they both smiled at each other.

"Hey."

"Hey." Aw it was sweet but I had other stuff to pay attention to. Where was Duncan?

"Bridgette have you seen,"

"Over there." Yep he was at the party store fixing to pocket some chips. I sighed.

"Be right back." I ran over and tapped his shoulder.

"Do you plan on paying for those?"

"Not exactly." I shook my head and put the chips back on the shelf. Then I glared at Duncan.

"We're in a public area, be good." Geoff walked over to us.

"So you want to get stuff for your party?" I nodded.

"Well let the fun begin!"

**-------------------------------------Duncan's POV---------------------------------------------------**

"What should we get first?"

"Music. D'you get that killer stereo system I told you about?" Courtney nodded.

"Right on this will be a party!" Something came back to me.

"Yo Geoff, why didn't you tell me about annual parties at Courtney's?" She was off at a computer looking for songs on iTunes. Great she wouldn't hear me rip his head off.

"Oh sorry dude must have slipped my mind… Hey do you smell that? It's like the perfume rack is walking around the store." Dammit. Those chicks threw so much fruity stuff my way the smell carried.

"Ignore it." He shrugged. We all went our different ways looking for music.

"What about Lil Wayne?"

"Duncan that is not happening."

"What not a fan of the classics?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is Izzy coming again?" Courtney invites Izzy?

"Yeah she said she could make it. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. 'Member last year she made all the girls do that dance."

"Soulja boy? Yeah and if we didn't she put cake in our pants."

"Is that why Heather had that huge mark on her butt? I thought she couldn't hold it."

"No Izzy specifically chose chocolate cake for her." They started laughing.

"You think she'll do it again?"

"She'll probably get us to do something more like the Cha Cha Slide. Hey I'm going to head over to get food and stuff like that, you and Duncan can probably manage here."

"Okay see you." I wasn't getting ditched. I ran up next to her.

"How about I help you out?" She wanted to say no, but couldn't because we ran into someone.

"Courtney! What a pleasure to see you." Heather and her minion Lindsay were here. Heather and Courtney that kiss on the cheek thing. Maybe the bitch started to think herself European?

"Heather! The pleasure is all mine."

"Of course it is. Now what brings you to the mall?"

"Oh, I'm just getting some stuff for my annual Christmas party. Are you going to be expected?" She nodded then her face turned into a scowl.

"Will crazy girl be there?" Courtney looked down and nodded.

"Well keep her on a leash or something." Courtney peered over her shoulder.

"Lindsay, will you be attending?"

"Attending what Calli?" I shook my head. You'd think with all the money in the world she could by herself a brain. Courtney didn't take the time to correct her.

"My Christmas party."

"Oh! Yeah I'd LOVE to come! Toiler has been talking about it forever!" After high school those two got married. No idea why since she can't even remember his name. She started jumping up and down to show excitement. Oh yeah that's why.

"That's enough Lindsay." She immediately stopped jumping and hid behind Heather.

"I see you too have a companion today. Why hello and welcome to the world. We wouldn't expect you to know that because you live under that whole all day long like a sewer rat."

'Nice to see you too Queen Bitch." She scowled at me then turned back to Courtney.

"Are you two…" She trailed off and made a gesture pointing to both Courtney and I.

"Yep." I knew we weren't 'together' but hey I like to get on peoples nerves.

"Oh no! Definitely not." Her right eyebrow rose. Just then Princess stomped on my foot. Hard. With high heels.

"Oh!"

"He means no. This is just a form of torture." She took a whiff and nodded.

"Perfume store? Nice touch I see you're beginning to get a devious mind like mine." She pretended to wipe a tear away. "I'm so proud." She then turned back to the previous discussion.

"So you're not together?" Princess shook her head.

"No." The she bitch wiped her forehead.

"Thank goodness. Dear you can do so much better." I looked up from holding my toe.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. Speaking of doing better did you hear? Justin broke up with Katie a little while back and is looking for a new girlfriend. I would date him but he doesn't talk much and that would not be helpful when he helps me pick out clothes."

"He doesn't have to talk all he has to do is go and barf in the bag." Princess threatened me by raising her foot up.

"Anyway you should try to date him. I mean have you seen his six-pack? He's totally your type did I mention he was an A plus student? I mean at least he's better than this garbage… Way better."

"You're just mad cause I ruined your o so precious dance."

"MY DRESS STILL REEKS!" We all stared at her.

"Ahem I mean I wasn't very pleased with the outcome of the prom, no, but you have given so many reasons why Courtney should hate you. Going back to prom night don't you remember what she wore?" Oh I remembered.

_--------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Going to the dance was not something I wanted to do but DJ kept constantly nagging me. Don't know why but I'm pretty sure I saw thirty bucks hanging out of his pocket. I let it slide. I didn't want to go, especially not in this penguin suit. It made me look like James Bond, but the good news is I heard Princess would be there and I want to make this a very… special prom for her._

"_Dude, it's not gonna be that bad. I get to dance with Bridge, DJ is going with Eva don't ask why, heck Trent could go with whoever he wants and you might get to go with someone." Someone. He said it weird, like he knew who, but he doesn't. Does he? _

"_Ah ha no. I'm just going so I can ruin everything." Geoff had an uncertain look on his face. _

"_Are you sure dude, you know considering that time you kissed Courtney, you know," _

"_I don't want to hear it. I was just getting revenge and she hates me so put two and two together. It didn't mean anything." He didn't have to know about my slight crush or the sparks I felt. _

"_Okay dude whatever you say."_

"'_Sides I'm only going so I can get on everyone's nerves." I think I sounded too denial-y, but whatever. I walked through the double doors. I had met up with the guys outside and they said all the chicks were inside. _

"_Alright dudes. We need to get a few things done. One impress girls, two get through the whole dance, and three uh Duncan?" I left. I break rules I don't listen to 'em. _

"_Show time." I went into the gym. The school didn't have enough money for anything else, cheapskates. First thing first I should find Princess. _

_Someone was really attracting some true attention at the punch almost every guy was over there. Might as well check it out. I pushed a couple of dudes out of the way. However a guy about three times the size of DJ was blocking the way. I leaned over to Tyler. _

"_What's attracting all this attention?" He took one look at me then started running. Weird he had a dazed expression and a little drool on his cheek. I heard Leshawna start to cry out over the crowd. _

"_Okay let the sister have some space now, she's only human." Hm a girl. Probably Heather or Lindsay or… _

_Courtney! She was there standing by the punch, but that's not the… interesting part. She was wearing a tight, black, low cut, mini dress! She also had on a midnight blue scarf. Her hair was down and had a slight wave to it and she was using a deep red lipstick. Leshawna started to speak before I could get over the shock. _

"_Back off! Everyone!" Everyone started to run away except me. I came up with an idea. _

"_Hey Harold, ask Leshawna to dance." _

"_Why?" I held up my fist. _

"_Do it. NOW!" He ran over and asked her. She was a little wary but agreed. As soon as she was gone I ran over to Courtney. _

"_Well well Princess I must say I'm impressed." She cast me an annoyed look. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_What I can't talk about how hot you look? And I mean it I'm impressed." She rolled her eyes and then looked over to her right. I followed her gaze and saw Heather. She was mouthing something. Courtney suddenly turned to me. _

"_Uh would you hold my purse?" _

"_Sure I guess." I took the hand held blue bag. Courtney took off the scarf and tied it around her waist. She gave a final tug and well let's put it this way, it pushed certain things upward very generously. I could feel myself gawking. She took her handbag back. _

"_Sorry it's just so hot in here." She fanned herself slightly. I just barely noticed her look over at Heather who was nodding. It suddenly clicked. _

"_You're getting revenge for all the times I've messed with you." She gave me a sideways look. _

"_Huh? What? Sorry I just can't pay attention. It's so hot!" She grabbed a cup of water she had been drinking. Wait there was nothing but ice in there…oh my God! She had cast another glance at Heather who was giving a signal saying go ahead. She sighed and grabbed some ice. She started patting it right on her chest._

"_Ah that feels nice. It's not that hot any more." I swear you could make a waterfall from all that drool that was falling. She finished patting and instead of putting it back in the cup she ate it. _

"_Hawah adtha ma aa!" I couldn't tell what I was saying and neither could she._

"_Yeah good luck with that. See ya later." She winked at me and walked away. She was so smoking hot! I mentally started slapping myself. No no no! __I'm__ the stud. __I'm__ hot. __I'm__ the one that __she __drools over. Still that was pretty sexy. She walked, no strutted over to Heather. _

_I snuck over quietly. _

"_So thanks again for giving me this makeover." _

"_Oh the way you pull it off is lovely in fact it's almost as nice as I would. You know you should really try out plan uh what was it c?" She gasped. _

"_Really? You think I can?" _

"_Definitely." Courtney walked away. I went up to Heather. _

"_So why are you being so nice to Courtney, yet you hate everyone else?" _

"_Though it is none of your business I don't have a problem with her. Her flaws are few, she isn't as pretty as me, but no one really is, she's more goody goody than I would like but other wise she's a bit of a mini me and I respect that greatly." _

"_No Courtney's not like you." _

"_Well of course not in your eyes I mean to you she is a, how do I put this?" _

"_What?" _

"_Duncan, I've seen this before. It's the good girl bad boy thing. You really want her but she doesn't want you. Sad huh." _

"_What does this have to do with her being like you?" _

"_Well you hate me. You really are "in love" with Courtney. You don't like you're oh so precious "Princess" being compared to someone you hate. It's really simple."_

"_Uh, huh."_

"_But if I was you I wouldn't waste my time. You're garbage to her. Mud beneath her feet. Let's look over the facts, you're hair, stupid, your piercings, tacky, your breath could make a dumpster scream in terror and let's face it a gorilla could claim you as a long lost cousin. Frankly I don't know what anyone could see in you." _

"_You're a lying, malicious, creep. You know that? The Devil would look away ashamed of such bitchiness." She rolled her eyes and looked over at the dance floor. _

"_Aw look at Jake and Courtney! They seem to be enjoying themselves. You know Jake right? Tall, shaggy dirty blond hair, green eyes, perfect body, nice, polite, athletic, brains are a so so but since Stephen had to split she hasn't really cared for that, oh and he has the cutest bunch of freckles on his cheeks." I noticed a slow song playing and gazing over towards Courtney I noticed Jake was with her. She seemed happy and so did he. _

"_Isn't that cute! I mean before the dance I dared her that whoever asked her to dance first she would have to and look! Wait you were with her earlier. You could have asked but you didn't. Well it seems like all your hopes and dreams just ended up like," Owen was next to us and he farted. _

"_Like that. All hopes of Courtney have turned into shit, revolting, sickening, disgusting shit and it all gets flushed away right down the crapper." I was getting really ticked. Courtney was happy, Jake was even happier, Heather was being a bitch and I was the one suffering from it all. _

"_Heather, take all your useless sayings and shove them up your ass." Then I picked up the punch and dumped it on her head. Not many people noticed but she did run away screaming. The song ended a lot sooner then it was supposed to and it was not because I paid him. He said he would take a break for a little while and for the moment we should just chill. Like that's going to happen. I wandered over to Courtney and Jake to see them talking… and smiling… and laughing. I wasn't going to shove him into anything or threaten him like I did with the other guy but I think a nice warning should do the trick. I walked behind to where Jake could see me but Courtney couldn't. He looked over at me for a split second I pounded my fist into my hand and his face became confused. I made a couple gestures, he got the message, and then he told Courtney buh bye. She didn't like it too much. She took a quick glance around and then made a quick yet stealthy exit. I followed her out to the courtyard. She sat down on a bench and put her face in her hands. I sighed. Might as well. _

"_What's up with you?" She looked up for a brief second and I saw a small tear in her eye. _

"_Nothing, now go away." She turned away. Well she's not getting me to leave with that act. I sighed and sat down next to her. _

"_What's wrong?" I said it very gentle, like in the movies. _

"_I said nothing!" I put my hand on her shoulder. _

"_No really you can tell me." She broke down and leaned on my shoulder. She was whimpering a bit. _

"_I don't get it! I just don't get it!" _

"_Get what?" _

"_What I do wrong. I try to be nice. I try to look good. What is it that I do that is so wrong I can't get a freakin' decent boyfriend! I mean my last boyfriend Stephen had to "move away" and every other guy I've been slightly interested in would suddenly not like me or have to move away or wouldn't see eye to eye with me and just now Jake the hottest guy ever danced with me and then we were having a nice conversation but then he springs up 'I have a girlfriend'! I didn't say anything that would make him say anything about a girlfriend! We where talking about the coach for athletics! It's not like I was flirting with him! And then two seconds later he walks over to Katie and asks her if she wants to go out with him! Now I know he's not a man whore so what is it that makes me so not likeable?" Well to tell you the truth I just scare off every guy you've ever had a chance with so you wouldn't have any other option except me… that does not sound right. _

"_Well it's probably not your fault or anything. The other guys are retards." Apparently that was what I was supposed to say. After watching a bunch of chick flicks with my sister I learned that girls when upset want to be told they're right and the other guy is just stupid or something like that. _

"_I guess so." She whimpered a little more and then got off my shoulder. She wiped up the last tear and then gave me a small smile. _

"_It's really nice of you to come out here." She leaned over and gave me a small peck on the lips and then left. I don't care what happened afterwards but if I get rewards like that for kindness then I might have to rethink my lifestyle. _

_------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------- _

"I remember that day very clearly. I think I could remember something as specific as that. Which reminds me would you ever mind putting it back on?" Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"When he starts making perverted comments then I know it's time to leave. Goodbye Heather, Lindsay! Hope to see you at my party!"

"Which one is Lindsay again?" I looked up at the ceiling. When someone starts forgetting their own name you know something's wrong. We headed towards the grocery store.

"Speaking of that dance, do you remember what else had happened that night?" I looked over at Courtney who was studying labels on chips intently.

"Um no." I could make out a blush forming though.

"Oh yes you do! I bet you dream about that moment every night!" She threw the bags at me.

"Grow up. It was a thank you kiss for being nice okay. Sheesh." I leaned against the counter.

"Can I have another?" She muttered something and then turned to me.

"Can you admit to everyone at my party that you're really nice and a big softie?" I scoffed at her.

"Never gonna happen." She then sighed relief as though she thought for a split second I would say yes.

"Well then neither is the kiss. Now stop being a lazy bum and help me with food. Owen is coming and if he is going to be there then I'm going to need enough food to fill up a truck plus everyone else." Wow Owen is still eating I'm so surprised.

_Ugh why does she have to deny everything? _

_Oh you know it's hot how she tries to convince herself she doesn't like you. _

_Stop talking to yourself. It's creepy. _

---------------------------------**Courtney's POV-----------------------------------------------------**

We were done with food after a while but it did cost me four hundred dollars. Well at least I have a good job.

"Hey Duncan, where do you work?" He seemed startled considering we had been walking in silence for a while.

"Oh I don't work."

"Then how can you,"

"My parents pay me to stay away from them. Them, my Grandma, uncles, aunts, it adds up to a nice pay check really." I stared at him.

"What?"

"I don't know I guess it's kind of sad."

"Ah whatever. And what do you do?"

"I'm a published author. I've written three New York best sellers and I'm Chief Editor of Peachy Children books."

"And that is…"

"A place where authors go if they want their story published."

"Oh." When we had finally made it to my car and put all the food up we went back to the music store. I only saw Gwen and Trent who were laughing at some CD.

"Hey guys, where's Bridgette and Geoff?" Trent turned to me.

"Well what happens to them about every time we come to the mall?"

"Making out behind the fountain?"

"Yep." I shook my head. Once those two had finally gotten together they never seemed to stop swabbing spit. I shuddered.

"So did you pick out some good music?"

"Yep. We got everything you would need for the party. Gwen helped me pick out most of it. She has really good taste." He put his hand on Gwen's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze.

"Thanks." I could swear I saw her blush.

"Okay so did Geoff get decorations and whatever else he wanted?"

"He picked all of it out and it's waiting for you at Party Supplies. You know Geoff King of Parties but doesn't carry a cent with him." I handed my credit card to the music store clerk A hundred and four bucks. Yippee.

"Alright then. Well let's go before they start umm let's just go now. You remember the last time we let them keep making out." We both shuttered at the memory but Gwen and Duncan just looked confused."

"You don't want to know." We started running off towards the fountain at the back of the mall where not a lot of people visit.

"There they are hurry I think she's starting to…"

"Trent, don't finish that sentence. Start screaming."

"GEOFF! BRIDGETTE! WE GOT TO GO!" They immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up. Bridgette had on a cowboy hat and Geoff had light pink lipstick on. I ran into the store where Geoff had all that stuff. I paid another five hundred dollars. Money money money. Ugh. I looked into the bags and saw a bunch of Christmas stuff in one and everything else was about whatever someone could imagine for a party. Geoff and Bridgette joined us shortly.

"So you got the stuff." Duncan laughed.

"You make it sound like she's a drug dealer." The two started laughing.

"Okay, well I guess we should leave…"

"Or we could enjoy ourselves and see a movie." I nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll buy everything." I closed my eyes thinking about all the money.

"No you don't have to do that." I opened one eye to look at Bridgette.

"Oh I know. That's why you are all helping me set up. Everything." I heard a couple groans but I held up my credit card.

"I'll get the extra large popcorn and drinks." Geoff looked over and stared until I got it.

"And candy."

"Okay I'm good."

"What should we see?" I shrugged.

"You all pick the movie. I don't have the greatest taste in movies."

"Okay I think we should see…"

So how was it? I'm hoping you all will go to my profile and vote. I don't really like this chapter. It's sucky and long and not as funny as I would like and I don't know if anyone in IC because no one has told me yet!!! Goodness.

**Review if you want and flamers have mercy I don't update for a long time at a slightly bad comment **


	10. Eeeep! It's Justin!

Sorry Sandra NaruSaku it's a little different. : )

I think I'm going to finish this year. I don't have much left anyway. Well on with the story.  
P.S one of the scenes in here is a lot like another stories. I forgot whose it is, but it's about Gwen and Trent. So just to clarify I just realized it did look like another stories, so yeah. Gotta make sure I don't get flamed. To be specific it's the part where he's talking about the movie.

----------------------------------**Trent's POV---------------------------------------------------------**

"I want to see The Gore." I looked over at Duncan. Was he serious? At least Courtney knows when to step in.

"Duncan, that movie is about mindless violence, sex, more violence, drugs, terrible language, more violence, and it's scenes, completely vivid and revolting. We are not seeing it in fear that one of them will piss their pants."

"How would you know?" She sighed.

"I've seen it before. Now something else."

"I like the movie Zombie Dudes. Sounds cool to me."

"I wouldn't mind seeing He's Heartless." Really I didn't mind either but my manliness would be at stake if I agreed with Bridgette.

"Alright maybe not The Gore but something scary I mean come on."

"It's way too cliché to see something scary."

"How so?"

"Please I mean that's what happens all the time and then the girls supposedly get scared and hold onto the guys. It's not happening." Well seeing as it was, I don't really think Gwen would chicken out in the theater. I probably would though. Weak stomach.

It was almost as if I could hear Duncan's thoughts. They went something like 'Dammit she figured it out.' Gwen decided to speak up.

"I really don't care what we see. Horror movies are pretty cool, but my cousin told me He's Heartless is really good." Courtney was counting.

"Well then it swings both ways. Duncan Geoff and Gwen would like a horror film and the rest of us want the chick flick." I held up my hands.

"Hey when did I say I wanted the chick flick?"

"Please Trent. I know you have a real weak stomach. Really weak. You started to puke up your entire inside when my Mom cut her fingertip. I don't think you could make it through someone getting sliced in two." I raised my index finger to argue and opened my mouth but then closed it. Besides she was right.

"And then Gwen would like to see the other one too sooo we're seeing He's Heartless."

"Didn't you just say you didn't have a taste in movies so you wouldn't choose?"

"Yeah but horror films are not my thing."

"Aww but Courtney…"

"Geoff, don't try." Courtney bought everything and we headed inside. When we got to the row that could hold us all we had a tiny problem with seating arrangements.

"I'm not sitting anywhere near those two."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You want me to sit where?"

"Oh no way no how."

"Ahem, excuse me, but if you don't sit somewhere right about, now, then I'm going to have to have to escort you out of the theater so please, KEEP THE GOD DAMN NOISE DOWN!" We all sat down wherever we where standing. It ended up Geoff on the end with Bridgette to his right then it was Gwen, me, Courtney and Duncan. Courtney elbowed me. We kept our voices low just in case.

"Can I switch with you?" I looked over to see Gwen.

"Actually if you don't mind I really would like to sit here." She took a look at Gwen.

"Okay but if I start slapping him pull me off quickly." I nodded. So the movie. It was pretty much jam packed with everything. Romance, slight horror, a bit of action, a lot of chick stuff, drama, comedy, overall it wasn't that bad. The movie was coming to an end and the apparent boyfriend who she thought had been away cheating burst through the door right before she shot herself, then he kicked the gun out of her hand and pushed her against the wall and telling her not to ever do that to him again. Man it was pretty heart gripping stuff. Gwen elbowed me.

"Hey are you crying?" I felt my face. There was a small amount of moisture at the end of my finger.

"No." She smiled a little.

"Come on, Courtney just gave me some cash. Lets go get some candy before you start bawling." We got up to leave. I saw Geoff take a minute from making out with Bridge to shoot me a thumbs up. You think they would take a break to at least watch a movie. I followed Gwen to the food court.

"So are you big Mr. Sensitive here?" I shook my head.

"Nah that's DJ. Dudes got the biggest heart."

"DJ? I think I've seen him before, pretty cool I guess. Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm new to the neighborhood and whatever."

"Okay well I'm Trent and," A girl ran up to me.

"OMG! IT'S TRENT! FROM HIGH SCHOOL! YOU ARE LIKE SO HOT! …. It's just like so…. AAAAAA!" Then she fainted. Okay?

"I'm just guessing you were the hot popular one from high school?" I shrugged.

"I really don't know her. I knew so many squealing cheerleaders it's hard to keep count. But they were nice I guess."

"So you go for the cheerleaders?" I smiled.

"Not really." She looked away but I could have sworn I saw a small smile.

"Hey look there's Chocoholics." We went into what looked like the board game Candyland. I looked around.

"Ah ha! Found em'!" She held up a bag of chocolate covered cherry blossoms.

"Cool. You and I can share." She put them on the counter.

"Thatell be three ninety five." She paid the lady really quickly. After walking away she started laughing.

"Did you hear that?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"'That'll be three ninety five.'" I laughed.

"So do you want to go back to the movie?"

"I think you'd start crying again."

"I had missed my mouth with a piece of popcorn and it got in my eye." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sure. I'm also sure that you would love to see The Gore with Duncan."

"Hey let's talk about something else."

"So what's with Geoff and Bridgette? Are they attached at the hip?"

"More like at the lip. Those two were high school sweethearts. They fit each other like a puzzle, her being a water child and Geoff the party dude they're the blond Californian couple, kind of. I heard Geoff was working up the courage to propose, but Geoff and courage don't go hand in hand so it might be a while."

"Wow. Just about every time I've seen Bridgette she's talked about Geoff. Those two have to be made for each other."

"Yeah." We ate a couple of the sweets.

"Now what about Duncan and Courtney? What's the history with them?" I chuckled.

"Duncan. He is almost the definition of trouble and Courtney, she's goody goody to an extreme. Well that's what everyone else thinks but Duncan begs to differ. He thinks deep down she's just as devious as he is and ever since kindergarten he's been bugging her to join the dark side. Well the opposites attract thing is thrown right in there." She stared at me.

"No way. They're together?" I shook my head.

"Well not exactly. All during high school there were rumors but Courtney would have gone on a rampage if she heard them. Really he just likes bugging her." She gave me somewhat of a doubtful look. I looked around. The movie didn't end for another ten minutes. I pulled Gwen down to a table.

"Okay you have to swear not to tell this to anyone. At all, ever." She nodded.

"See one time Geoff had a New Years party and Duncan had some drinks. Well, more like a lot. The point is he was drunk. Totally wasted. He was walking around and he kept mumbling the name Courtney. Geoff asked him why. He hadn't expected an answer, but he told him because he loved the name, the way it sounded, and the girl that it belonged to. Seeing as there was only one Courtney at our school we put the clues together."

"And that's all?"

"As far as the other guys know. I drove him home and he kept talking about all the reasons he loved her. You talk about head over heels; he was head over heels then heels over head and then head over heels again. He listed just about everything about her. From her hair to the way she walked to the normal things a guy looks at." She hit me in the shoulder. Then started thinking.

"Wow. So why can't I tell anyone?"

"Have you ever had your face shoved in between your legs and then the rest of your body tied into a butterfly knot?"

"Umm no."

"That's what Duncan would do to you if he heard you spreading it around."

"Okay I promise not to tell."

"Tell what?" I zipped my head around and there was Duncan. Thankfully Gwen was good at lying.

"That he has warts on his foot." I caught on quickly.

"Gwen you said you wouldn't tell."

"Sorry he just dragged it out of me." Duncan laughed and turned around to talk to the rest of the crew. I mouthed thank you to Gwen and she mouthed back "You owe me."

**-------------------------------Courtney's POV-------------------------------------------------------**

The movie wasn't that bad, except for the fact that SOMEONE had to be annoying me the entire time. Not to mention whenever the stalker girl showed up behind the guy with a freaking knife pointed at him all out of the blue and I jumped he started laughing.

"What? What is so hilarious?"

"You're scared of that?"

"No but it startled me a little." He was silent a few moments.

"You saw The Gore?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It was on a dare from my cousin." I wouldn't tell him that I went there on my own, or that I enjoyed it. However I've never been a good liar.

"Are you sure about that?" I inhaled silently.

"Yes. My cousin, Alexandra dared me to." Good thing he couldn't see my face. It would give me away. The movie finally ended after Duncan had thrown multiple food items at me saying he had meant to throw it at Trent, even though he wasn't there.

"Hey where did Trent and Gwen go?" I shrugged.

"Look there they are!" We ran over to see them. Duncan asked them something about… something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Bridge, look at that top!"

"Oh my God that is cute." I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go look." We walked off without the others knowing. Once we got in we noticed one part was for guys and the other girls.

"So, Bridge, you are coming to my party right?" She nodded while looking at a price tag.

"I'm thinking on an outfit. Should I try for new or an outfit I already have?"

"Well don't try to,"

"Is that Courtney Willis? The straight A beauty from high school?" I turned around and saw Justin. The hottie himself!

"Justin! I haven't seen you in awhile." He walked over to us.

"Likewise. Bridgette, it's quite a pleasure seeing you." She just nodded and continued looking. I guess with a very close boyfriend you become immune to Justin's hotness.

"Well what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back from Paris for three more days."

"I guess I missed seeing the old charms of this town. Including all the beautiful girls." He gave me a small sideways hug. It was weird considering we weren't all that close but hey I'm not complaining. I blushed at the compliment.

"Well we were just talking about my Christmas party. You will be attending right?"

"I would not miss it for the world." He took a glimpse behind him and smirked. Weird it looked better on… never mind I wasn't about to say,

"Duncan?" I looked back at the entrance where Bridgette was facing.

"Well, Courtney it truly was a pleasure but I'm afraid I have to go." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at the party. And here." He handed me a twenty.

"I'll pay." I was so flustered. He had given me money for my shirt and a kiss. After he was out of hearing range I turned to Bridgette.

"Oh my gosh Bridgette I think I'm going to faint!" She was giving me a smile.

"I know I saw! He was so flirting with you."

"Forget the flirting, he gave me a kiss! Justin!" I let out a happy sigh. Duncan coughed into his hand.

"Oh hey Duncan." Bridgette turned to me.

"Well, I can't find anything, see you later Court." I waved goodbye. I was still in dream mode though.

"* Sigh* did you see that? Justin was flirting with me and then he kissed me! And he paid for my shirt. I'm like fixing to faint I swear!" Duncan put up his hands and started talking in a gay voice.

"Oh I know girlfriend! Now I'm going to go try on these khakis, but they would look so slimming on you." He then dropped his hands and glared.

"Can we go now, Gwen, Trent and Geoff had to leave already." I was fixing to go but then something caught my eye.

"Actually, you gave me a great idea. Will you wear these to my party?" I held up some khakis and a blue and white lumberjack plaid shirt.

"Um… no." I was determined now. I thought it would be funny to see him in that outfit.

"How about a little… competition? Loser has to wear what the winner says to the Christmas party." He contemplated it.

"What's the challenge?" I thought it over.

"Whoever can stay sitting in a chair the longest." He started laughing.

"You call that a challenge? I might as well buy the black negligee now." I shuttered at the thought but I knew who was winning.

"Then you agree?" He waved the thought away.

"Yeah sure." I placed the outfit on the table for the clerk to ring up.

"You're just wasting you're money. Seriously why even bother buying that? You're going to lose." I picked up the bag and turned to him.

"Oh we'll see about that. We'll see."

**-----------------------------Duncan's POV-----------------------------------------------------------**

Truthfully I didn't want her going to the party in my outfit of choice, I wanted her in it, just not where other people besides me can see.

I was completely not prepared for what I had seen go on in that little store with Justin. I mean most of the time when I shoot someone the glare they back away from my Princess, but somehow it had made him confident enough to smirk at me, and then kiss her! Right there! And then when I get in the store she tells me all how he was flirting with her. I do not want competition.

I also don't want the basterd anywhere near her in something that showy, but she had to make it a competition that I have to win. And I will but I'll probably find a way for her to not have to wear it to the party and instead maybe somewhere like my house.

* * *

Oakaly doakaly. Again I wasn't too fond with this chapter but it's a little better I guess.

For some strange reason I've come to notice I have an obsession with making Duncan hurt. Most of the time with another guy trying to woo Courtney. Just letting you know Justin will be a major roadblock on his plan for getting Courtney. And perhaps if you want to see the party chapters come soon some reviews would be nice. I'm not asking for a lot but I might decide to skip some unimportant events to the party.

**Warning/ read below/ Important. **

**The party is filled with extreme drama but I want even more so review some ideas…. PLEASE!!! **

And finally I decided to add some extra characters/couples in here and not just D/C. Makes sense I guess. Tell me if that's okay but even if you say it's not I'll still put other stuff as long as it's not Harold, Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Chris, Beth, or Ezekiel cause they won't be there. ... And neither will Death to Ponies. ... EMO CHEF HATCHET!


	11. Chasing Cars

**SO SORRY!!! By show of hands, who all hates me? Yep that's exactly what I thought! **

**Okay now get ready (For those who like this story that is) to throw your mouse at the screen. And if you really like this story, your keyboard! …….. Sorry had to prep myself for hate mail. Any who, I'm skipping the party scene and any scenes I would have written in between. Actually this is an epilogue. Yep I'm ending this. AAAA! Just kidding no one's pointing a knife at me. In fact I think most people will just be happy I'm finishing. **

**Anyway to the story! **

P.S special thank you to all who reviewed telling me to write again. Bored2death, Kaitlyn, and everyone else, sorry I don't have time to write all the names! :) luv u anyway!

Duncan's POV

I looked around for Courtney. It was New Years Eve and she had invited me over. Only problem was that I couldn't find her anywhere. I had checked every room but all I saw was some leftovers from the party.

Oh man, that party was wicked! It was exactly like the movies! Action, drama, loads of comedy, and everything else in between had been smuggled in there.

Anyway the most important news was that Justin had a broken nose and Courtney hates him. By "him" I mean Justin. And now, she was just two inches away from being mine.

"_Dude, you just got a text!"_

I will forever hate Geoff for doing that to my phone. And because I am electronically challenged when it comes to my phone, it has to stay like that.

_Frm: PrincessCourtney_

I stared at my phone blankly. What in the world does that mean? A minute later I hear Geoff's voice again.

_Frm: PrincessCourtney _

_It's an arrow smart one!_

Oh so she's upward. I found some stairs but they only led to a dusty old storage room AKA an attic. I heard tapping and saw a window to my left. I opened it up and popped my head out. There was Courtney, in her own moonlit glory.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Duncan."

She patted the seat next to her on the roof. I gladly took up the space.

"I figured you didn't want to be alone on New Years Eve." She meant more than what she said but I let it slide and nodded. After a few moments of silence Courtney looked over at me.

"You're wearing your present?" For Christmas, she had gotten me a necklace. It was a silver skull with ruby eyes hung from a silver chain. I think it was pretty cool she knew I liked silver more than gold. I know what you're thinking, Duncan and jewelry? Hey it was way better than the 50 cent plastic dog tag my parents got me. They really are lovely people.

"Yeah well you're wearing yours." She looked down at the gold bracelet I got her. Gold isn't my thing but it looks great on Courtney.

It was one of those bracelet charm things. There was a little crown thing, she called it a tiara, a cookie and a little heart. Let's not tell anyone I picked them out special.

"It's really nice. And it'll help me remember the good memories."

"That party was pretty great." She laughed a little.

"Glad you think so. Though Justin didn't look too happy after you broke his nose." I furrowed my eyebrows. Yeah, eyebrows. A game of truth or dare, always go with truth when Izzy is asking you.

"He deserved it! He tried to," She covered my mouth.

"Shh, I know." I took a few deep breaths, and then changed the subject.

"I still can't believe Geoff actually popped the question." Courtney smiled.

"It was pretty romantic-y-ish, sorta. During truth or dare when DJ asked him what he wanted to do the most at that exact moment and he kneeled to the ground and said 'ask my girlfriend to be my wife' it was just so… Aww!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know I was there. Malibu Barbie jump tackling him in a bear hug was more exciting though." She rolled her eyes this time but smiled. After talking about Bridge and Geoff getting married, we moved onto a new subject.

"How long do you think till Gwen and Trent get together?" I scratched my head.

"I'm not really much of a matchmaker but I'd say two or three weeks." She nodded.

"I would have said a month." A few more minutes of silence. Comfortable though.

"Hey Duncan?"

"Hm?" She started to stutter a little.

"Well I just wanted to say th- … I just wanted to. . . I just, Urg." She pulled her hair and lied down on the roof with a disgruntled facial expression.

I'm not sure what she wanted to say then. She may have wanted to thank me for saving her from the bastard whose name will not be mentioned. She might have wanted to thank me for the awesome kiss we had under the mistletoe. Whatever it was she couldn't spit it out.

I was still sitting upright looking at the stars, figuring she needed the time to make up her mind on what to say.

Finally, Courtney took out her iPod. She chose a song and, while still lying down, handed me an ear bud. She pressed front forwards for about a minute of the song then pressed play. She continued to only look at the sky with a blank expression. I recognized the music as Chasing Cars.

"_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel. Those three words are said too much.  
They're not enough."_

I thought I was hallucinating. Was Courtney really trying to tell me what I think she was trying to tell me?

She was still only watching the sky, as if scared of my reaction.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _

And for the first time in my entire life, I knew exactly what to do. Wrapping an arm around her I lied down.

I felt her smile against my chest just as the fireworks started, signaling a new year.

Expressing feelings is hard for us, but at that moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that we were going to start this year in a whole new style, no obstacle too big.

"_If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" _

. . .

**The End.**

A perfect ending is like a box of nachos, or maybe a bowl? Anyway, you can't have too much cheese or you'll have a sopa de queso. (Soup of cheese . . . I think. This is why my only C grade was in Spanish.) Then again if you have too little you will be left with dry, salty, non cheesy chips!

To those who supported this story from start to finish . . . Ya'll are AWESOME!

Tell me what you think of the ending. If there are a lot of questions or if some stuff confused you, review and I might try to write a bonus chap that'll help out.

3 Sam7418


End file.
